


We Need To Talk About Chris

by Takararara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Archery, Blood and Gore, Bottom Gavin Reed, Chloe is Elijah's and Gavin's sister, Coming Out, Confessions, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, Growing Up, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by the movie We Need To Talk About Kevin, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Poor Gavin :(, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Prison, RK900 is a piece of shit as a toddler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rk900 name is Chris, School Shootings, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Toddlers, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, forced blowjob, school massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takararara/pseuds/Takararara
Summary: Chris 'Nines' Anderson and Connor Anderson are Hank Anderson's adopted sons. The old man take them in after the loss of his son Cole Anderson and his wife, Carol Anderson. They lived together happily without a worry, but, he feels a little.. Strange with Chris because of his bratty and rude behavior even as a toddler, but Hank still being patience with him.This chapter is about the toddlers growing up till they're 6. Chris being a piece of shit to Hank and Connor is the sweet cinnamon roll but less screen time (sorry bby)





	1. The Andersons

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII
> 
> This is my first try on making Detroit Become Human fanfic. I actually just finished watching the movie called "We Need To Talk About Kevin." ITS SO GOOD!!! I just really really love the movie. AND KEVIN IS SO HAWT TOO sfbjkgbinscjnsjd. ok enough of the fangirling. But, i suggest y'all to watch the movie, its really good.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

"Say.. Papa." 

Hank smiled to the toddler who is sitting in front of him while spreading his legs. The boy was just staring back at the old man, no expression, no talk and no movement made. The old man flicks his eyes, up and down at the child. Is he deaf? He's afraid the toddler that he took in few weeks ago actually have a disorder or something. But Hank won't give up. He hold a red ball and showed it to Chris. The toddler didn't say anything, just staring. 

"Come on, Chris. Say papa and you'll get the ball!"

Hank said cheerfully. The toddler still haven't move a bit. He become a statue or what? Hank sighed, putting down the ball in front of him, tapping his finger on it. Thinking what he should do. 

It's been 3 weeks since Hank adopts Chris and Connor. The reason why he took they in, because his son, Cole Anderson died at his school, because of school massacre or known as, school shooting. He died at the age of 16. It happened few months ago, around April. Hank was there when it happened, the school was on lock down and he thought that his son actually safe but he knew was wrong when he saw a corpse dragging out of the school gym by the ambulance. He was praying that it's not Cole, but the ambulance take off the sheets from the boy's face. With shock, Hank couldn't breathe that time. He knelt down on the ground, he couldn't believe what had happened. He broke down crying as police and teenagers around him trying to comfort him. Things happened so fast. He thought that time he would bring his son to eat dinner, spend quality time with family. But now, he's gone. Death have invited him to go. After a few months of that incident, Hank and his wife, Carol Anderson took in 2 orphans. 

Connor and Chris.

Both of the twins are 3 years old toddlers. Carol thought, they could be Cole's replacement. Hank knew these two kids won't replace the one and only son he had. But, he didn't want to make his wife heart shattered by not accepting random kids. Both of the parents take care of them with love that they deserve. Connor is a cute toddler, giggling at everything, smooth and soft cheeks and a genius too. As if this baby only see the positive side. If an explosion happened in front of the baby, he would giggle out loud. And that is cute. Connor truly love both of his caretaker. Hank actually preferred him over Chris, but he didn't want to play choose your favorite child kind of thing, but he prefer Connor over Chris. Why? Because Chris is one hell of a strange kid. He would just stare at you for hours, you could sense the glare of him around you. Chris choose Carol over Hank. He always being so close to her but when Hank wanted to become close, Chris would just stare at him, with his disgusted expression. Somehow, Carol didn't see it. Whenever Hank told her about Chris strange behavior, Carol always said,

_"Maybe he's scared of you!" Giggled._

_"Well, he's new here and he haven't got used to the place and people around, in the next few weeks or months, both of you will be like best friends!"_

_"Maybe because you choose Connor over him, that's why he's jealous and choose me over you? No offense by the way." Soft laughter._

He always heard that line whenever he talked to Carol about this. Maybe, it was true. 

A few days later after adopting the children, Carol collapsed and died for unknown reason, this made Hank shocked to see his wife lying on the floor, not breathing while Connor is crying in the background and Chris, who was staring at her this whole time. Hank was just got home from work with a few gifts for his wife and children but he couldn't believe, another person that he loved, died in front of him again. 

After the funeral, he was determined, to take care of the two. For his wife, Carol. 

Hank looked down at the ball, he could see his reflection. He looks like.. He wanted to cry for remembering about the tragedy. But he hold it back, he didn't want Chris to see him cry. Even though, Chris was still staring at the old man, emotionless. He looked up to Chris, sighing sadly then smiled. He won't give up to take care of him, only for Carol.

"Come on, Chris. If you say papa, papa will treat you ice cream!" 

Hank actually could see glitters in Chris' eyes. Huh, maybe this kid actually have soft side. Though, the kid still haven't said anything. Hank looked at him sighed. Shaking head. He looked back at the child and smiled. 

"How about.. I throw you this ball, and you catch it." 

Hank suggested to break the silence. Chris is like a statue for hours already. Hank doesn't want to wait for his response, it'll take hours he thought. So he quickly throw the ball toward the kid. The ball just hit the boy's thigh, between his spreading legs. The kid was just looking at the ball. Hank was like, 'really?'. But he still won't give up. He get up and crawled to get the ball again and sit on his spot. 

"Listen, papa wants you to catch this ball, and we will get ice cream. How about that?"

Chris scratched his arm. Hank smiled at the boy and throw the ball again, this time, Chris caught it and rolled it back to Hank. The old man was shocked that the boy finally responded. He thought he was deaf or something. Hank chuckled and roll the ball again at Chris. The ball hit the toddler's thigh and rolled. Chris didn't catch it. Hank was looking at him, disbelieved. He sighed and got up, taking the ball with him. He's going to check what is wrong with this kid.

They went to the hospital nearby, Hank explained about his toddler. The doctor just nod and 'hm' at him. He also made a few checks on the kid like temperature, blood pressure and stuff that doctors do. He also asked Hank a few questions..

"What kind of strange behaviors do he have?"

"Does he eat often? Get enough sleep?"

And many more questions.

The doctor hold the toddler's hand and raise his arm. Chris looked at him. Then, the doctor let it go, the toddler's arm plops on his thigh. Chris tilted his head, looking at the doctor then to Hank. 

"There's nothing wrong with him." 

After the appointment, Hank left with a thank you to the doctor and the doctor suggest him to come back again if anything happened. The older man was relieved that his step son is fine but he is confused about his weird attitude.

They went home and bought ice cream when they're on their way.

* * *

 

 

 

"Chris.." 

Hank called, watching the 4 year old hitting the xylophone like an active child. The toddler kept playing without even care about his step dad. 

"Chris!" 

Hank called again, a little bit louder. The boy stopped and lift his head to him. 

"Can you say dad for me?"

He asked nicely with a faint smile.

"No." 

Answered Chris while putting both of the xylophone sticks into his mouth like a satay. 

"Daddy?" 

"No!" 

"Just say daddy." 

This time a little bit stern.

"No!" 

 

 It's been a year already, the twin's birthday have passed and both of them are now 4 years old. Hank gave them a few toys as their birthday gifts. He bought a few books and animal plushy along with a xylophone and toy cars. He gave Connor the books and a red colored dog plushy (because Connor told Hank that he wants red colored puppy). Hank gave a story book for kids to Chris along with a xylophone. Hank doesn't know why he would give the child the xylophone, but hey, he might enjoy music?

* * *

 

2 years have passed, the twins are now 6 years old. Connor is now good with reading and counting, same as Chris. Hank bought them nintendo 64 for their birthday. Even tho it's a retro style console, but the twins love it. Every evening after lunch, both of them will play together at the living room. Connor is the enthusiastic one. He loved spending time with his twin, but Chris? He felt different. It's not like he doesn't like Connor, but he does feel annoyed whenever he is around. But of course, whenever Connor ask him to spend time he would accept because

Connor is his only friend he have. 

Hank just finished doing the laundry, he walked out the laundry room with a hamper fulled with cleaned clothes. He's going to fold it upstairs and iron his shirts for his work tomorrow. He heard loud video game sounds coming from the living room, and of course there are his step twins. Playing games together. 

"Die! Die!" 

Shouted Chris while pressing his controller hard while sitting on the coffee table. Hank walked upstairs, the noises from the living room didn't bother him much, he could hear both of them laugh together. Hank couldn't stop a smile from his face.

Hank put down the hamper in his room, he's going to start folding the clothes later. He have something else to do first. He went to his desk and take the box on it, he walked down the hallway, towards a room next to Connor's. When he walked in the room, the room filled with maps and there's a globe at the corner of the room, a desk with a map on it of course and a shelf filled with geography, history and many more books. He put down the box in the middle of the room and open it, there's a few maps and papers in it also with new books he's going to put onto the shelf. Hank grabbed a map and took a bucket filled with wet glue, bringing them to an empty space on the wall. He took out a brush and dip it into the glue then he proceed to 'paint' the glue on the spaced wall for his new map. Hank enjoyed this hobby so far. He is always wanted to go for a travel. 

Before he could finish on decorating his 'work room', he startled by Chris' appearance at the door. Hank sighed and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, son, thought you were playin' with your little brother." 

Chris stared at the older man, not amused and then look around the room.

"Heh, ya like it? I've been decorating this room for a week now--"

"This room is dumb." 

Chris cut off his step dad's line. He looked into his father's face to see if he's pissed or not.

"Well, doesn't matter how dumb it is, it's my room and everyone wants to decorate their own room. I could help you making your room special if you like." 

"What do you mean, special?" 

Asked Chris.

"It resembles your personality." 

"What personality?"

Hank stopped at the moment, putting his left hand on his hips like a sassy man. He gave the kid a half smile.

"Y'know what i mean." 

Chris squinted his eyes, glaring at the guy.

"They're dumb."

Suddenly, Connor called out for Hank.

"Dadddd! There's a phone for you!" 

Hank walked out the room to get his call. 

"Be right there, son." 

Chris watched his step dad leaves and he looked into the room more. He examined the maps on the wall. 

\---

"No no, Jeff, I would love to take the case. Yes, yes. I can take it, no worries. I'll be there at the station for it. Well, alrighty cap. Have a good day." 

Hank tap on his phone to end the call and he put it on the table. Then, he walked upstairs back to his work room and when he arrived, his blood started to boiled.

The room is like, covered in red and black paint, the maps are dirty even the shelves, furniture, windows, carpets and ceiling. Everything covered in paint. He saw the boy on his table with a water gun that filled with paint, he is shooting the paint out on the important papers and a few books next to it. Chris noticed his dad coming in, he looked at the door to see his dad, pissed. 

"Chris!" 

He yelled loud. He grabbed the gun then throw it on the floor, he stomps on it, causing the paint in the gun splattered on the carpet. Hank breathed hardly. 

\---

Hank sat at the sofa, he put his hand on his head, like dealing a headache. His shoes are still covered in paint. He shook his head. What the hell is the kid's problem? Hank thought of that question many times. The work room, its a room that his wife always dreamed off. Now, it's ruined by a child. He almost cried out of his anger. He whispered,

"I'm sorry Carol, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

Connor walked to the sofa, he saw his dad crying, he walked closer and sat next to him, he put his tiny hand on the older man's shoulder. 

"Chris said he's sorry. He said he wanted to make it special." 

Connor explained, he felt guilty to see his step dad like this. He also hated at how mean his brother is to dad. Connor hug the older man. Hank then, hugged the boy back.

\---

Hank sat on the stool in front of Chris with papers and pen. Chris glared at the older man in front of him. 

"Okay, let's work out on your counting, so uh, what comes after 5?" 

"9."

Hank looked at the boy, squinting his eyes.

"What come after 7?"

"71." 

Chris answered then started to count from 1 to 50.

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50! Now, can you quit?"

This made Hank pissed, he wrote '48+56+24+10' on the paper and gave it to Chris.

"There, answer this if you're a genius." 

Chris grabbed the paper and scrapped it. He threw it from the back, smirking at Hank.

"You.." 

Hank had enough, he grabbed the kid and threw him onto the bed, he thought Chris would land safely on bed but he hit the wall next to it, causing his hand to broke. Chris didn't cried for pain tho, he was holding his broken arm, eyeing Hank. 

"I'll see the doctor by myself." 

Chris said before he went to see the doctor.

Hank waited patiently while holding his car keys, staring at the floor. Connor who is sitting next to him, swinging his foot, looking around to see posters on the wall about health and disease. He heard footsteps coming towards them, it's the doctor holding Chris' hand. The boy's left arm is wrapped with bandages. Hank looked up to the doctor and his step son. The female doctor smiled. 

"I gotta say, that's a brave boy you got there." 

Hank blinked. Did Chris told her what happened? Chris walked away with Connor following him. Hank smiled softly at the doctor and thanked her. Then, he walked out the hospital.

While in the car, Connor was sitting at the back with Chris. He was staring at his twin's arm. 

"What happened?" 

He asked innocently. 

"I broke my arm." 

Hank looked at the twins at the back from the rear-view mirror. Is he going to tell Connor about what happened? Hank suddenly felt anxious so suddenly. It is his fault but why is he scared that Chris will tell everyone how bad his step dad is? He should be telling them the truth.

"I fell down the stairs when dad called me for help."

Hank's eyes went wide. Did this kid just lied? That didn't happened, what happened was, Chris pissed him off, Hank threw him to the bed and he hit the wall, his arm broke because of that. Why would he lied?

"Oh."

Connor looked down and back to his twin with a beamed smile.

"Next time be careful okay?" 

Chris faked a smile to his little brother back. 

"Okay."

Hank continued to focus at the road. He couldn't stop feeling, guilty. 

\---

It is 8:52 PM.

It's already a bed time for the twins.

Connor had slept in his room already, even tho they are twins, Chris wanted his own room and he don't like sharing. Hank doesn't worry at all since his house is quite big and have 4 bedrooms. Hank caressed the toddler's head and smooch softly. 

"Night kiddie." 

Hank walked out the room and close the door slowly. Then he turned his attention to Chris' room. He sighed and walked toward the room. He gave a knock on the door. 

"Not yet." 

Said Chris. Hank thought he might be struggling on wearing his pajama, but Hank waited outside the door until the boy allows him.

"Okay." 

Hank opened the door, he smiles faintly at the boy and kneel in front of him. He gave a smooch on the boy's forehead. He didn't move at all. 

"Good night kiddo, I love you."

Chris tried to imitate the older man in annoying voice. Hank snickered and ruffled the boy's head as he walked out the room, flicking the light switch off then closed the door. He walked to his room to get ready to sleep.

Today is such a rough day. 

\---

Hank is driving the car with Connor and Chris at the back, they were from the daycare. Hank looked at the rear view mirror, Connor is sleeping while Chris is watching the outside of the car's window. A traditional japanese song blasted in the radio. It makes Chris feel irritated. 

"I don't like that, turn it off." 

Chris complained. Hank sighed and turned off the radio. 

"Hey, uh, we're going to the store to grab things and snacks for both of you."

Hank could hear a tsk, at the back. 

"I wanna go _home._ " 

Hank look at the mirror again, he saw the kid glaring at him, and sigh. 

"Home, it is." 

\---

As he parked the car in front of his house, Chris woke Connor up and both of them walked to the front door.Hank went out of his car and about to follow his step twins. He noticed new faces next to his house with boxes around their garden. There are two little boys around his step twin's age. One with a black hoodie like those edgy kids and one with a long sleeve t-shirt with robot logo on his chest. The boy with black hoodie have chocolate hair with grey eyes. If he compare the boy with Chris and Connor, he looks smaller than those two. The another boy have darker brown hair with blue eyes. He is also wearing glasses. He helps his dad carrying the box with the edgy boy. Hank watched for a moment then continue to walked to the door to open it for his twins.

"Hey there!" 

A deep voice called out to Hank. The old man turned around, a man with brown hair and beard smiled at Hank and lend out his hand for a hand shake. Hank smiled and shakes the guy's hand.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood." 

Greeted Hank politely. 

"Thanks! The name's Robert Reed. We're from California."

Hank nodded.

"I see and I'm Hank"

He looked at his back, his twins are approaching the two old men. Connor is smiling sweetly while Chris is just looking at the guy with empty eyes that he have. 

"Oh, and these are my sons. Connor and Chris. You two, this is Robert." 

Hank introduced the twins to Robert. Connor waved at the guy. 

"Hi!" 

Chris showed a fake smile, Hank could sense it. 

Robert smiled at those two and ruffles their head.

"Twins eh? I have twins too!" 

Robert turned around and calls for his sons. The two boys he saw earlier walked to his dad. The edgy boy is stuffing his hoodie pockets with his hands while the nerd one fixed his glasses, smiling at Hank. When the edgy boy walked closer, Hank could see how good looking he is even as a child. 

"This is Gavin and Elijah." 

Gavin is the edgy one, Elijah is the nerdy one. Cool, Hank hoped that he could remember these two names. Gavin tried not to make eye contact with anyone there, but he noticed that he is being stared at. He turned around to where he felt like eyes are watching him, and it was Chris. 

"Uh.." 

Elijah turned his head to his twin. 

"What's wrong Gav?" 

Gavin looked at Elijah and trying to point at Chris with his eyes, thank God that Elijah gets it. Elijah looked at the another pair of twins. Both of them looks really really similar. Except that one of them is looking cute and sweet while the other is a little creepy. Connor noticed the new neighbor kids are looking at him and Chris. He walked closer and smiled widely like an innocent and precious boi he is.

"Hi! I'm Connor." 

Connor lend his hand.

"Elijah, call me Eli if you want, this is my little brother, Gavin." 

"Yo." 

Connor point at Chris, making the older brother look at the group. 

"That's my big brother, Chris!" 

Chris walked closer to them, he smiled at the two of them, even tho it's clearly fake. But it seems that the two didn't notice. Chris looked at Gavin. He felt his cheeks hot a little. This kid, this boy, this Gavin

He is so pretty as a boy. 

This makes Chris gluing his eyes on Gavin all the time. Gavin did noticed, he felt really uncomfortable. He tried to look away, trying not to meet the creep's eyes. Connor also noticed that Chris is staring at Gavin, he's about to open his mouth to ask but Hank cut off their meeting.

"Alright kids, time to go, lunch is calling." 

Said Hank, escorting his twins back home. Chris turned his head to Gavin. A smile appeared on his lips. A real one. He never had this kind of feeling before. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank had a flashback or was it a prediction? 
> 
> Chris suddenly felt sick and he's being nice to Hank. The old man was shocked to see him suddenly changed from being cold to soft and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWOWOWOW OWO
> 
> have a gud readin'!

Everything is red. Red light flashing. People are in red. The corpses are in _red._ Red color is everywhere. Sirens, people crying, screaming and everything. He saw a body dragged out on ambulance stretcher. The face is familiar. He turned his head toward the gym door, a teenage boy walked out of it. He looks familiar too. The boy raised his arms up, surrender to the armed polices. 

_"Get down!"_

Yelled the police. The teenager knelt down, his hands are at the back of his head. He looked down on the ground. The crowds are screaming at the boy, saying insulting things and some even throw trash to him. The boy slowly lifted his head up and he smirked at Hank, the face of his shocked Hank. This boy.. He's..

_"Cole?"_

"Dad!" 

Hank gasped and breathed heavily. He rubbed his face with his palms. It was a dream. It's just a dream. Hank sat up and turned to his son who woke him up. Connor looked at the old man with worry while holding a glass full with water. 

"Dad, are you okay?" 

Hank smiled at the kid and rubbed his head. 

"'M fine, kiddie." 

Connor lend the glass to him and smiled sweetly. 

"This is for you, I thought you were having a fever since you have sweats on your forehead." 

Hank accepted the glass and drink it. He finished the water and gave the glass back to Connor. Connor took the glass like an obedient boy. The old man reward the boy with a ruffle on his head. Hank got up from bed.

"Come on, let's get something for your breakfast." 

"Oh, Chris already made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Hank stopped then he looked at the boy. Disbelieved.

"Really?"

Connor nodded, grinning cutely. 

"Uh-huh! He taught me how to do it too! He said that he want me to make you a sandwich so i did!"

Hank couldn't stop smiling at this kid. He pat the boy's head again and escort him to the kitchen.

\---

The old man sat at sofa, waiting patiently for his breakfast. Or brunch, since it's 1:40 P.M. Connor walked to Hank with a plate in his hands. The plate have a peanut butter and sandwich on it. Hank smiled at the food then the boy. The child grinned and said 'Ta-da!'. Hank chuckled and grab the plate.

"Thank you, master chef." 

Praised Hank. 

"Do you want an orange juice, sir?" 

Hank shake his head. 

"I'll have some coffee, but i'll make it myself. Thanks again kiddie." 

Hank gave him a pat again. Connor smiled and ran upstairs. Probably going to tell Chris about what he did. Hank couldn't stop the smile on his face and he started to munch on the sandwich. He went deep into his thoughts while eating it. He suddenly remembered about the dream he had. He always have that nightmare but this time it was different. 

_Cole is the shooter._

He thought of that first, but of course it wasn't true at all. He have seen the boy's corpse in front of his eyes. But he didn't see or know who's the shooter but he knows that the shooter escaped. Maybe it was his brain trying to trick him. He wasn't sure, was that a flashback or was it.. Prediction? Hank shook his head and finished his sandwich. He need to go to the station. He knew it's late for him to go work but since he's going to retire soon, maybe it's fine? He hoped that Jeff doesn't care at all. He put the plate in the sink, to wash it later. He went upstairs. He heard the kids playing in Connor's room. Hank knocked the door gently and heard Connor said 'Come in!'. Hank opened the door and stepped in. 

"Hey kiddo's, I'm going to work, need anything on my way back?" 

Connor and Chris looked at each other then to Hank.

"Can you buy oreo ice cream? Pleaseeeeee."

Connor begged, grinning while making those puppy's eyes. Hank got defeated and chuckled. 

"Sure do, son. What about Chris?"

Chris shake his head.

"Alrighty then, if you guys need anything, there are still snacks in the kitchen and chocolates in the fridge. Save some from me got it? And watch the house, don't burn it down."

"Okay!" 

Connor got up from his bed and run to Hank, hugging the man tightly.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye."

Hank smiled at the twins.

"Bye, kiddo's." 

He gave Connor a pat and walked out the room.

\---

It wasn't a long drive, the station is just a few kilometers from his home. When he arrived there, he parked his car then went in. He greeted the workers there. One of the receptionist greeted Hank. 

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant. Been late since your retirement is near, excited to retire hm?" 

The female receptionist smiled. Hank return the smile and put his arm on the counter. He let out a chuckle. 

"Really excited but not really. I mean, I'm old, y'know, I'm tired and I have kids at home. But I'm gonna miss this job."

She grinned at him and nodded. 

"I see, well, Captain Fowler told me he wants to meet you once you arrived here." 

Hank's smile turned to frown. Great, must be blabbering from the dude. He's going to retire soon, why he should be pissy?

"Oh, then, I guess I'll get going, thank you."

The receptionist smiled.

"Anytime, have a good day."

"You too."

Hank waved at her and walked away. He went to Fowler's office and knocked the door.

"Come in!"

A hoarse voice said from the inside. Hank opened the door and walked in, Fowler showed a smile when he get in. Hank was confused but he take it and smiled back. Fowler invited him to sit and pour a tea for the old man. 

"How's your day, Lieutenant?"

"So great so far."

Fowler nodded. He hold a file and hand it to Hank. Another case before his retirement? The old man opened the file, a newspaper page appeared in front of other important papers. 

**SCHOOL SHOOTER THAT SHOT 2 SCHOOLS HAVE BEEN CAUGHT AT MAYBURY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.**

Hank's eyes went wide. He glanced at Fowler then back to the papers. If this guy have been caught then why would Fowler gave him this? Is he going to interrogate the guy? Before Hank could open his mouth to speak, Fowler cut him off.

"This guy is the one who shot up Mumford High School. Your son's school." 

Hank stopped. He looked back at the papers to see the criminal's face. He doesn't look like Cole at all like in his dreams. He looks more like a drug dealer. But technically, he is a drug dealer when he read more about him on the papers. Fowler thought this would be a good news for him. The guy escaped after he shot up the school and no one knows where he went and they haven't caught him for years until yesterday. Hank felt relieved that this maniac, who murdered his son finally be sent to justice and will be shoved into jail or even better, facing death penalty. Fowler looked at him and proceed to pat the old man's shoulder. 

"So.. You want me to interrogate this guy?" 

Asked Hank. Fowler shake his head and smiled at him.

"No, I just told you about this guy, since, he's the one that.."

Fowler stopped for a moment, he looked at Hank, he could see the sadness rising in him. He felt bad to finish the sentence but he have to. He continue the sentence.

"Murdered your son, and i thought it will be a good news for you that this guy got caught and will be going to court to decide on his penalties."

Hank smiled at Fowler, fake one. 

"Thank you, for telling me Fowler. I felt relieved that this monster have been caught."

Fowler nodded, smiling at Hank. Hank asked to leave but Fowler stopped him for a while.

"Lieutenant, i think, you deserve a day off today and tomorrow, to calm yourself about this."

Said the captain. Hank turned around, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, cap."

"Welcome, but make sure you come back again after that, alright?" 

Hank nodded and walked out of the office. He grabbed his keys on his desk and is going to go back home, but before that..

He's going to buy Oreo Ice cream first.

\---

Hank sat at the sofa, reading the newspapers about yesterday. He kept reading the text on the page that said about the school shooter to make sure, if it's really him that shot up his son's school. 

_The 19 year old shooter, David Heinzer, have been arrested by the Detroit Police for his crimes at Maybury Elementary School. He reportedly have killed 20 students including teachers and injured 57 others. The police arrived when the school was on lock down. One of the teachers already called them before he could escaped. David also had shot up Mumford High School 3 years ago but had escaped before the police could caught him. He had injured 30 students and teachers and killed 18 others._

Hank stopped from reading for a moment and grab his cup of tea on the table. He noticed Chris, staring at him, holding a piece of bread with jelly on it. The boy ate the bread a little and walked closer to the coffee table in front of Hank, he let the bread with jelly go and it fell down on the table, the jelly hit the table and causing some of it splattered around the bread. Hank looked at the bread and the kid. Chris stared at Hank, emotionless.

"You--"

Before Hank could finish the sentence, Connor called out for Chris from upstairs. 

"Chris! Let's play!"

Chris looked up at Connor and smiled. 

"Okay! Wait up!" 

He ran upstairs like an eager child. Chris stopped halfway to glare at Hank, the old man glared at him back. Then Chris continue to run upstairs while the old man watched the two of them ran into Connor's room then he looked back at the jelly sandwich on the table.

Hank couldn't stop staring at the sandwich on the table, it's now the ant's food. Hank was in deep thought. He was thinking about the boy's behavior. What the hell is this kid's problem? Does he have a disorder or something? He remembered that Carol told him once when he got treated rudely by Chris before she was gone.

_"He's just a boy, a sweet little boy, and that's what boys are."_

Hank sighed, repeating the word that his wife once said.

"He's just a boy,"

\---

They were having breakfast together, today is Hank's day off, he can spend time with Connor and uh, Chris. Hank served them both scrambled eggs with sausage along with orange juice. Hank get one for him too, the three of them sat at the counter to eat breakfast together. Connor was munching happily with Chris. Hank was reading today's newspapers. Then, they heard a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it."

Hank put down the papers and walked toward the front door, he opened it and greeted by a blonde woman. Her stomach seems.. big. She looks like she's pregnant. Thought Hank. 

"Good morning Mr. Anderson."

The woman smiled sweetly at Hank, she was holding a plate filled with cookies. Hank believed that the cookies are still warm. 

"Good morning, uh.."

"Call me Natasha, Natasha Reed, I'm Robert's wife. We moved in days ago." 

Hank remembered already, he nodded multiple times and smiled at her.

"I see I see, I didn't noticed you there so.."

The woman chuckled.

"It's okay, oh, and here, i made you cookies today. For, my neighbors, of course."

Hank looked at the plate filled cookies then at the woman. He accepted it and smiled widely.

"Thank you! Damn, i should make you something too, I mean, as a welcome gift of course."

Both of them laughed.

"It's alright, Mr. Anderson."

She noticed a pair of twins behind Hank watching both of them. Natasha didn't drop her smile, she greeted the twins with a wave.

"Hi there."

Connor ran to them while Chris following behind. 

"Didn't know you have twins."

"They are my step sons."

She looked at him then to the twins.

"Okay.. What's your name?"

"Connor, this is Chris!" 

Chris faked a smile and nodded. 

Natasha ruffled Connor's hair.

"I think both of you have meet Gavin and Elijah right?" 

When she mentioned Gavin's name, Chris ducked his head a little, he felt like blush appeared on his cheeks. Connor and Chris nodded their heads

"Well, when my husband and i being busy, the two of them can stay at your house for a while?" 

She looked up to Hank.

"How about that?"

Hank looked at his children, the two of them looked back at him. They looks like they really want them to play together.

"That would be lovely, besides, they don't have much friends."

Natasha smiled.

"Sweet! Now, I have to go, my kids are probably searching for me. You can give back the plate anytime. See you around Mr. Anderson!"

Hank thanked the woman again and waved at her as she walked back to her home. The three of them went back to their breakfast to eat. Hank put the cookies in the jar for later then sit at his chair. Connor already eating his eggs while Chris didn't started eating yet. Hank looked at the kid.

"What's wrong?"

Chris lift his head to Hank.

"That woman looks fat."

Connor turned his head to his brother.

"Don't say that, that's mean."

Said the little brother. 

"She's pregnant, Chris. Eat your breakfast"

Hank explained as he continued to eat his scrambled eggs. Chris take a fork and stabs on the eggs, then eats them. Connor turned his attention to Hank.

"What's pregnant?"

Hank smiled at him. So innocent.

"Pregnant is when a woman, have a baby in her tummy."

Connor nodded, knowledge 100. Then, he continued to ask.

"How did she get a baby in her tummy?"

Hank stopped for a while. He need to think of something, not to ruin this boy's mind and innocence.

"Um.. It's like someone planting a seed and it become an egg then--"

"By fucking."

Chris cut off Hank's word. When the kid said that, he turned at the child. Did he said fucking? He looked at Connor, his face is clearly looks innocent and confused.

"What's fucking?"

Asked the boy, again. 

"It's when a boy put his peepee into girl's--"

"Chris, that's enough." 

This time, Hank cut the boy off. Connor eyed Hank. Hank have to think of a new topic.

 

"Well are you two excited to play with Gavin and Elijah soon?"

Asked the old man.

"Yes!"

"No."

The two of them looked at Chris. Hank sighed but kept a smile on his face.

"Well, you might liked them"

"What if i don't like them?"

"You will get used to it."

Chris put down his fork the counter, he glared at his step dad.

"Just because you used to it doesn't mean that you will like it. You used to me."

Hank stopped for a while, to think about words he could come up with. Did this kid implied that Hank doesn't love or like him? Well, Hank disliked or you could say, really hate his attitude but he still love Chris.

"Yes, well, in a few months, you'll get used to somebody new."

Hank gave a grin, a shit eating grin at Chris. The boy squinted his eyes and finish his scrambled eggs. Chris is secretly feeling excited to meet them. No, he is excited to see Gavin. The pretty boy made Chris felt happy since he got to spend time together soon. He started to like Gavin ever since he laid his eyes on the pretty boy. But since Gavin will be going to their house soon, that would make him more and more happier. More and more obsessed.

\---

Chris was laying down on the floor, not unconscious but he looks weak. He was laying near the staircase. Hank was just walked out of his work room and he saw Chris, laying there. Hank started to panic and walked closer to the boy. 

"Son? Are you okay?" 

Hank tapped the boy's shoulder gently and the boy groaned. Thank God, he's not dead. Hank quickly picked up the boy and carried him to his room. Hank put him on the bed as Chris hold his mouth and his stomach. He looks like he's about to puke. Then suddenly, he vomited on the floor. Hank shocked and stepped back. He sighed and he went to the kitchen to bring him some water. 

***

After changing the boy's clothes and tuck him in bed, Hank cleaned up the vomit on the floor. Chris was watching him instead of sleeping. He felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry, dad."

Said Chris, apologetically. Hank turned his head to Chris, then smile, he put the wet cloth into the bucket next to him and wipe his hand with his pants. He rubbed the boy's head.

"It's alright kiddo."

***

"And the knight held up a sword to the dragon, he yelled, 'Release the princess you evil beast!' The dragon laughed at the knight. The dragon said--"

Chris got up and move closer to Hank, he leaned onto his chest, looking at the book his step dad read. 

"You okay, son?" 

Chris didn't answered, so Hank continued to tell the story.

"The dragon said, 'Foolish knight! You won't get anything unless you defeat me' The knight draw his sword, ready to attack but he have been shoved off by the dragon's tail, it made the dragon laughed even louder. But the knight won't give up, he gets up from the ground and--"

Hank's story stopped again as Connor push the door open. He looked at Chris worriedly while holding the red puppy doll. 

"Chris, are you feeling better now?"

Asked the boy. Chris glared at him.

"Go away, I'm tired."

"O-Oh.."

Connor looked down and lift his head up again then smiled at Chris.

"Okay, get well soon Chris, good night."

Connor walked out of the door and close the door behind him, Chris looked up at Hank.

"Don't stop reading, dad." 

He continued to look at the book. Hank smiled. Chris isn't being a brat anymore? What kind of dream is this? Hank continued the story until the end.

"And the knight and the princess lived happily every after." 

Chris yawned after the story finished. He looked up to Hank with sleepy eyes. The old man smiled at the boy and give a smooch on the forehead. The boy smiled back as he drove to sleep on the father's lap. 

For Hank, he thought this is the best moment of his life. 

 


	3. Let's Play Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Elijah had a sleepover while their parents went off for their busy day. Chris can't stop staring at Gavin ever since he stepped into their house.
> 
> Elijah and Connor being cute BFF nerd dorks while Chris trying not to show much of his obsession to Gavin both of them have to stay together in one room.
> 
> Gavin also taught Chris how to play archery as they grew up together and being best buddies. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song Washington Philips - Mother's Last word to her son in this chapter
> 
> The song was used in the movie too fyi

"Be a good boy okay?"

Natasha smiled at her twins and smooch both of their foreheads. She thanked Hank for willingly taking care of her twins. Hank said it was no problem, he also would love to have another kids to stay at his home for a few days so his step sons would have friends to play with. Today is Friday, it's been a week after his retirement. He felt quite sad to leave his job of being a Lieutenant, but, oh well, he have to take of his health and also his children now. Natasha and her husband, Robert left their kids to go for some business outside of Detroit and they'll be back this Monday. She left them their house key just in case Gavin or Elijah needed something. Gavin insisted that he prefer staying at home but Natasha told him that it's better to stay with Hank and his kids for safety. The boy just huffed angrily. Natasha and Robert left Gavin and Elijah to their car then drove off. Hank looked at Gavin and Elijah who are standing next to him then escort them inside. 

"Come on, let's go."

Said Hank. The boys nodded and walked inside the house with the old man. Hank made a tour for the two so they won't be confused where to go. He told them where is the garden, kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms. He told the two of them that they have to sleep in Connor's or Chris' room, since the fourth room had been made into Hank's Work Room, Elijah seemed don't mind at all, but Gavin groaned annoyingly and said "Whatever." As they walked up the stairs, Connor was out of his room, the corners of his mouth turned up when he saw the twins. 

"Hi Eli!" 

He yelled even tho they're not that far, it's unnecessary for him to do so but oh well, he's a cute boy and no one can stop him. Elijah returned the smile and waved at Connor. 

"Hiya Connor!"

Connor seemed like so close to Elijah, Hank thought. He turned his head towards Chris room, the boy is already peeking at them. Hank thought that was quite creepy for him to do so and Gavin noticed him too. Hank called for Chris to come closer. The little boy noticed that Gavin is next to Hank, he is too shy to come closer but he already went out from the room then walked closer to them. He forced a smile at Gavin. 

"Alright kiddos go play together or somethin, dad is gonna make lunch." 

Hank patted Chris' head, made the toddler glared at him. The old man went downstairs towards the kitchen. Elijah turned to Connor and he asked.

"Connor, can i see your room?" 

"Sure! I bet you like it! You like Androids?"

Elijah widening his smile. Gavin tch'ed. 

"Uh-huh."

"Then, let's go!" 

Connor and Elijah ran to Connor's room, the boy stopped at the door and turned to Gavin and Chris.

"You both coming?"

Connor asked. Gavin crossed his arms and shake his head.

"No way, I'm not into nerd junks like you."

Chris turn his face to Gavin. Elijah peek his head out of the door.

"Don't say that, it's mean!"

Gavin snickered, smirking at the two nerds at the door. 

"Whatever." 

He turn his head to Chris who was just standing there. He flickered his eyes, up and down on that boy. To Gavin, he looked so clean and it's disturbing. He also noticed at how he always looked at him in creepy way like staring and smiling for no reason. 

"You want to come to my room or no?" 

Chris broke the silence. Gavin nodded. Both of them walked to the end of the hallway, there's a door that leads to Chris' room as they got inside, Gavin is not amused. His room looked a little plain as there are some posters on the wall. At least it doesn't look so nerdy like his brother's side in their room. He looked at those posters until he noticed one. His most hated movie. 'Androids'. Gavin knew it, these twins are bunch of nerds. He turned to Chris who watched him from the bed. 

"You into Tin Cans movie too?"

Chris blinked and glance at the poster of 'Androids'. Well, he quite like the movie. He could feel that him, himself related to it. He thought that he's like the main character who is just an android that were made to serve humans and he got enough of it and become those things called 'deviants'. They became a rebellious groups and protested for peace. Chris thought he could be related because, he is rebellious to his step dad. He doesn't want Hank to treat him like a baby, like how the main character in the movie doesn't want to be treated like a slave. 

"Yes, the movie is good, I felt like I am related to it." 

Chris said as he gave Gavin a smile. That made him creep out a bit. Gavin continue to look around and then his eyes stopped to this one poster. He gasped and his eyes widen, he shift his head to Chris then back to the poster.

"Dude you like Robin Hood too? That's my favorite movie!"

Chris' smile still haven't dropped. Gavin sounds cute when he's being excited. Gavin continue to talk.

"I like the movie, it made me into liking archery too! I've played archery since I was 5, it was pretty fun." 

Gavin carved a smile with a soft laughter. Chris started to blush when the boy smiled. He looked down to hide his blush.

"Are you into it too?"

"I never played it before.. But, I would like to try." 

Gavin stepped closer to Chris and his grinned at him.

"I can teach you soon if you want."

Chris' eyes went wide. _Too close._ He smiled back awkwardly and stuttered.

"S-Sure, I mean, I would love to."

Gavin gave a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, friend!"

 _He called me friend._ Chris' thoughts yelled in his head.

"Wait, your name is Chris right?"

Gavin hopped onto the bed, sitting next to Chris. Their hands were almost touching. Chris glanced at their hands then at Gavin. The boy were looking into his blue eyes. 

"Y-Yea." 

Gavin lend his hand to Chris, grinning playfully. 

"Let's be friends, yeah? I never had friends before, except for my nerd brother."

Chris couldn't stop from smiling, he hold Gavin's hand. Oh boy, his hand is so soft. Chris started to blush again. His face is almost red. Gavin noticed him blushing. He looked at Chris, worried.

"You okay?"

Chris quickly nod and giggles. 

"I-I'm fine." 

After a few moment, Hank called out from downstairs. Chris suddenly frowned. Hank ruined his moment with Gavin.

"Kids, c'mon, lunch time!" 

Chris hopped off the bed with Gavin then both of them walked out of the room, they bumped into Connor and Elijah. Gavin could heard about the topic they're talking about and it made him feel irritated. They are talking about nerd and sciencey stuff, which is annoying. The four of them walked downstairs and they greeted by Hank at the dining room with lunch food. Their lunch is tacos. It's Gavin's favorite actually. They all seated down on their chairs and start munching their food. Hank smiled at the kids. He watched Connor and Elijah talking about their favorite shows, the same as Gavin and Chris. He never seen his kids interacting with others. All these years of them living in the house, they never interact with outsiders. Hank felt glad that his step sons finally have friends. 

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

Asked Hank. Connor grinned at the dad.

"Can we watch a movie tonight? Dad please pleaseee."

The older man chuckled at the cute boy's plead.  _Just like Cole._ He thought.

"Of course you can, but when it's 10, it's bed time." 

The four of them agreed, but Gavin, he wanted to make sure what movie they're going to watch, as long as it's not some nerd movies. 

***

Gavin knew it, they're gonna watch the last Android movie, "Android 2, Another War". Hank, Connor and Elijah were sitting at the living room already with popcorn and drinks. Hank looked at Gavin.

"Gavin, don't want to join?" 

Gavin shake his head. Elijah looked at Gavin then said.

"He don't like Android movies, he call them tin cans and it's a nerd movie."

Hank snickered, he thought of the same too about the movie, but hey, it's not wrong to enjoy it too. Gavin noticed Chris wasn't there. Where is Chris? He asked to himself. He thought Chris would watch the movie with them. Then, he noticed Chris was just watching them from the upstairs. It scared Gavin a little, he could see Chris smiling down at him. Hank turned around to see what's Gavin looking, he saw Chris there too. He called out to him.

"Chris, let's watch a movie together!'

The boy smile twisted to frown. 

"No, I'm tired." 

Hank looked at the boy for a while, he's glaring at him then the old man nodded. 

"Alright, good night then Chris."

He turned his attention to the TV. Chris quickly ran into his room. Gavin didn't want to see the movie so he decided to go upstairs with Chris. 

***

Gavin peeked in Chris' room, he saw the boy doodling on the papers with his crayons scattered on the floor. Chris lifted his head up as he sensed that someone is watching him then he smiled when it's Gavin at the door. The boy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked closer to Chris and sat down next to him. 

"What are you drawing?"

"My dad and Connor." 

He showed Gavin a drawing of his step dad and little brother. The way he draw Hank is funny to Gavin, the old man have an angry face with his hair tied into braid style, making him looking like a girl while Connor one is not that bad except he labeled the character as 'The stupid dummy'. Connor's character have those derp kind of eyes while his tongue sticking out. Gavin found this funny and a bit mean. He put the down the paper and saw another character that Chris is drawing. Gavin pointed at it. 

"Who's this?"

Chris stopped and he lift his head up to Gavin. He smiled.

"Its you."

Gavin blinked his eyes, he looked closely to the picture. The character Chris drawing right now is much better than the other two he drew. He saw that the character is labelled as 'Pretty boy'. Gavin blushed a little. Chris continue to draw the picture.

"If you want to draw, there's paper for you, Gavin." 

Gavin doesn't like to draw or crafts or anything related to arts. He thought that it's messy and wasting time. Gavin felt sleepy tho but he wanted to wait until Chris finish his drawing, so he kept watching Chris while sitting next to him. After a few minutes, he started to nod his head, almost dozing himself to sleep. Chris caught that Gavin is nodding his head sleepily. He tapped the boy's shoulder to wake him up. Gavin fluttered his eyes open. Chris smiled at him. 

"Let's sleep, you seem tired." 

Gavin and Chris got off the floor and climb onto the bed. The bed isn't that big but at least it could fit the two of the kids. Gavin lied next to the wall, he faced to Chris, his grey eyes met the blue eyes. Chris couldn't stop staring at this boy. Gavin smiled then whispered,

"Good night Chris."

He closed his eyes and drove himself to sleep. Chris who haven't close his eyes yet, slowly carving a smile. He replied softly,

"Good night.. Gavin."

Then he shut his eyes. 

Hank smiled from the door, he stepped closer to the sleeping kids and pull the blanket over their bodies. He caress Chris' hair, he is proud that his step son finally made a friend. 

"Good night kiddos."

He walked out the room and shut the room quietly. He already tucked Connor and Elijah in bed so now it's his turn to sleep. He moved to his room and shut the door. 

It's time for a good night.

\---

"Uncle Hank, can i go back to my house for a while?"

Gavin looked at the old man with puppy eyes. Five of them were eating breakfast, they had pancakes made by Hank of course. Gavin already finished his so is Chris. Hank eyed Gavin while munching on his breakfast meal. 

"What for?"

"I wanna take my bow and arrow."

Hank nodded, so this kid is into archery huh? Hank used to play archery too but it was when he was in high school. He stopped playing after graduation tho he still have the equipment. 

"Sure kid, Chris, go with him."

Hank ordered. Of course Chris would go. Gavin grinned widely. 

"Can I go now? I finished the breakfast."

"Sure, wash the plate by the way, I ain't a maid." 

Gavin and Chris got up from their chairs with their plate and went to the kitchen. After washing the plate, Hank gave both of the kids the house keys. The two of them ran out of the house and went to Gavin's house. They get into there and went to Gavin's room. Chris was quite amused by the decoration. Gavin shared his room with Elijah. His side is on the left, his room is decorated with nature theme with a few posters of fantasy movies and some sports players. While Elijah's side is a space and science themed of course. On the walls, there are a few nerd posters with their science jokes that Chris understand but only a few. The middle of the room is a line taped with 'Do Not Cross' tape that police used in crime scene. Gavin checked under his bed for his toy but he didn't seemed to find it. 

"Ughh, where is it?! Eli must have hide it somewhere."

Gavin went deeper under the bed to search but he still can't find it. Chris find out that Gavin becoming more stress so he decided to help too. He walked around, open and close the closet, looked into the toy chest and more. He turned around. Oh. It's on the wall behind the door. Chris took it off hanging on the wall along with a bag that filled with arrows. Well, it turned out to be archery toys. Much safer for kids. Chris told Gavin that he found the thing he searched for.

"Oh, you found it? Great!"

Gavin got up and clap his hands to wipe off the dust on them. Chris gave Gavin the toys then they walked out the room. They had locked all the doors before leaving the house.

***

The two of the kids walked into the garden, the saw Hank setting up a target for them. They didn't actually asked for Hank to do so so they were confused at first. 

"Dad?"

Hank turned around and smiled.

"Hey kiddos, since both of ya playing archery, I guess it's best to have a target right?"

Gavin smiled back to the old man.

"Thank you Uncle Hank, tho, why do you have a big target?"

Hank snorted and ruffle the boy's hair.

"I used to play archery so of course I have the equipment. Welp, enjoy your time kids. House chores are calling."

Hank pat both of the kid's head then started to walked back into the house. Gavin smiled at Hank then he looked at Chris.

"Your dad is awesome."

Chris, glared at the old man when he walked back inside. He didn't felt amused by Gavin's compliment about his dad. Gavin pat the boy's back. 

"Come on, I'll go first so I can show you how I play."

Gavin took a bow out of the bag on his back, he fixed his stance into a proper stance, gripping the bow handle. He placed the bow on the arrow, positioning his finger. His closed his one eye to focus on the target. He aimed directly at the middle as he pulled the arrow to the back a little. Then he released it, the arrow flew until it his the middle point. Gavin grinned and shouted, 

"Yes!"

Chris was amazed at Gavin, he grinned and clapped his hands while giggling.

"That's cool Gavin."

Gavin snorted then smile.

"I know I am. Here, I'll teach you how, come closer."

Chris stepped closer to Gavin, he stand next to Gavin. The boy took out an arrow. 

"First, you have to stand properly, you can't stand facing straight y'know. It's much easier if you stand like this."

Gavin fixed his stance, his chest faced to the side, he stand upright with feet shoulder width apart and his feet are at 90 degrees to the target. Chris looked closely. Gavin knew that he is focused and understand, so he continued. 

"Then, you have to relax okay? Grip your bow handle relax-ly, okay?"

Chris nodded as he saw Gavin gripped onto his bow.

"Place the arrow like this."

Chris watched at how Gavin place his arrow onto the bow. He nodded, signed that he understand. Then Gavin positioned his finger.

"Also, look out for your finger too, my dad said you'll get hurt if you don't." 

Gavin started to pull the arrow, while aiming at the target. Squinting his eyes then he let go of the arrow. The second arrow hit next to the first target but still on the middle point. Gavin turned to Chris and smiled. 

"Get it now?"

At this point, Chris understand so he nodded. Gavin lend him the bow and Chris accepted it. Gavin took off the bag with two more arrows left and wear it on Chris. 

"Come on, your turn."

Chris felt nervous at this he walked to the spot where Gavin stood. He breathed in then out. He fixed his stance like how Gavin told him to while gripping the on the handle with anxious. Then he placed the arrow on the bow and positioned his finger. He pulled the arrow, aiming at the target then let it go, but sadly the arrow flew high on the target, made him missed. Gavin pat the boy's back. 

"It's okay, try again, I'll get the arrows."

Gavin jogged at the arrows that they had used. There is still one arrow left. He turned to the kitchen window, he saw Hank washing the plates there. He already knew that Hank was there. Chris aimed his bow at the window, he pulled the last arrow then let it go until it fly directly onto the window. Hank shocked when the arrow hit the window, he turned to see Chris is the one who shot it. The kid glared at the old man until Gavin ran back to him with the other arrows and gave it to Chris. A radio next to the sink started to play "Washington Philips - Mother's Last Word To Her Son". Chris slowly turned around toward the target to try again.

Hank watched the kid as the music started to play. The two of them laughed together before Chris could start

_I never can forget the day._

Chris posed correctly while gripping onto the bow gently.

_When my dear mother, did sweetly say_

Chris placed the arrow on the bow, fixing his finger position

 _"You are leaving, my darling boy._ "

Chris hold up the bow, aiming at the target while pulling the arrow.

_"You always have been.."_

Chris let go of the arrow as it fly to the target

_"Your mother's joy."_

* * *

 

An arrow hit at the the middle point of the target. Gavin carved a smile then looked at Chris. 

"Dude, that's great man. Thankfully I'm coaching you."

Said Gavin as he pat Chris' shoulder. The teenager smiled at Gavin.

"I guess you're the best coach." 

Gavin snorted then take a sip of his soda. 

"I am the best coach around here."

Both of them laughed together. Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket. Gavin took out his phone and picked it up while Chris ran toward the target to get the arrows on it.

"Hey mum, yeah, I'm at Chris'. Uh-huh, alright, I'm going. Alrighty mum, oh yea, Hank said hi to you and dad by the way. Alright, love you." 

Gavin tap the phone to end the call. Chris walked to him.

"Sorry man, I gotta go, mum needs help and we're going to send Eli to college." 

Chris nodded and fist bumped Gavin. The teenager waved at Chris as he jogged out of the garden to his home. It's been 11 years already, They are now 17 years old. Chris and Gavin are still together as friends, but Chris actually felt much more than a friend. Even though they went primary until high school together, he still haven't confess his love. Hank is now 64 years old like a grandpa but he is still strong to do house works but mostly Connor will help him the most. Elijah got accepted to his dream college. Connor actually got an invitation from the same college that he got in but he prefer to stay in high school and take care of his step father. 

Chris walked back into the house then went upstairs, his step dad is watching the TV with Connor watching crime shows. Chris went into his room, now his room is much different than before. He have a computer now that he got from his birthday and he added a few posters on the wall. Posters of his and Gavin's favorite movies along with archery related posters. Besides those he have pictures of his old drawings, taped to the back of the door so no one will notice. There are Gavin's, Hank's and Connor's pictures. Hank's and Connor's have been covered in red and there are 'X's on their eyes. He glanced at the two drawings for a while then turned his attention to Gavin's. Gavin's character is surrounded with hearts and there are few words surrounding it too. 

"Pretty boy."

"Cute boy."

"Mine mine mine."

Chris smiled at the drawing. Soon, he'll have Gavin forever.

 

 


	4. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah left for college, that made Gavin sad to see his other half go. Chris on the other hand is really fucked up and he jerk off to Gavin's voice when they talk on phone

Gavin crossed his arms, watching his parents talking to Elijah in front of the college's gate. Elijah already brought out his stuffs out of the car, ready to go but they are still talking. Gavin over heard their conversation, but he knew what they say in their mind, Gavin glared at those three.

"I'm proud of you son, I hope you could do your best for the future." 'You're better than Gavin'

"Take care of yourself okay? I love you." 'I'm glad that I have a son like him. Unlike Gavin.'

"Thanks mom, dad. I love you too." 'Mom and dad prefer me more Gavin, what about you?'

Elijah looked at Gavin over his mom's shoulder and smiled widely. Gavin return the smile back, but a fake one. Elijah told his parents to wait for a moment as he jogged closer to Gavin. Gavin looked at his brother. 

"Hey, Gav, uh, I just want you to know, that I'm gonna miss you so much."

Gavin snickered and land a soft punch on his shoulder. 

"I know bud, I'm gonna miss you too."

Elijah kept smiling but sadly. Gavin noticed the sadness behind his smile, it made Gavin felt terrible then hug his brother close. He pat the big brother's back a few times, he could hear the boy sobbing. 

"Woah, woah, Eli, don't need to cry man, you're making me cry too." 

He sensed that Elijah smiled but still sobbing softly, the big brother pulled himself from the hug. The two of them smiled at each other. 

"Don't do bad shit at school okay? Don't get yourself into trouble and take care." 

"Hey, hey, language, and yea, I won't burn everything down. You have my words." 

Elijah nodded and he looked at the car, his 15 year old sister, Chloe is in there. As always, she glued her eyes on her phone, typing something very fast. Elijah walked closer to the door and knocked on the window like a police officer who pulled over a reckless driver. Elijah asked her to come out so she did. The girl got out of her car and put her phone into the hoodie pocket, she smiled at Elijah. 

"See ya, Eli. If you got a girlfriend here.."

Chloe lean closer to Elijah's ear and whispered.

"Text me." 

Elijah chuckled and ruffled her hair, making her squirmed.

"Sure do sister. Take care of mom and dad, okay?"

Chloe nodded, she pulled him into hug as Elijah pulled Gavin too. The three of them hugging each other tightly. This moment made Natasha smiling sadly. She turn over to Robert then both of them smiled, he grab his wife by the waist and pull her closer. Elijah break the hug and pat the two of his sibling's shoulder.

"It's not our last good bye, don't be sad, brother." 

Said Gavin. Elijah nodded his head. He promised them to contact them when he's free and won't forget them. He turned around and walked to his parents, he gave them one last hug for now. Natasha smooch his head. 

"I love you both."

"We love you too Eli." 

After all the hugs and goodbyes, Elijah now went inside the college with his stuffs. His family watched him go until he vanished into the crowd of people. Robert turn around and walked to the car while Natasha follow him from behind. Chloe opened the car door and get in, the same as her mom and dad except for Gavin. He was still watching the crowd inside the college. He's so gonna miss Elijah, even tho they always fight with each other, he's gonna miss the moment when they grow up together. 

"Come on Gav, we're going."

Gavin turned toward the car then walked to it. He stepped into the car, next to Chloe. The car drove out of the parking lot then they went back to their house. 

\---

Chris hold a dart while he sat on the bed. His eyes squinted on the at the target, on the drawings at the back of the door. He threw one at Hank's drawing. It flew and hit right in the chest. That made Chris smirked. He laid his body on the bed, smiling at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Gavin. He still remembered about yesterday. Like everyday, the two of them practice on archery, but yesterday Chris made a mistake on his stance. Gavin noticed that so he went closer to Chris to help him. The teenager hold Chris' waist, shoulders and arms. Chris couldn't stop blushing that time. He felt like he wanted to scream.

Thinking about Gavin touching him made him excited. He was imagined about touching the boy, imagined him being under Chris, whimpering like a bitch, imagined him begging Chris to stop. His hands slowly slide into his pants, his smile went wider, like a twisted smile. A moan escaped his throat. He wanted the pretty boy so much, he couldn't handle his lust toward him. Chris rubbed himself while imagining him doing lustful things. Although, the moment was short and got cut off by a ringtone from his phone. Chris snapped out of his imagination as he grab the phone next to him. He looked at the name of the caller and he smiled excitedly. 

It's Gavin.

He had to play it cool, but his erected member made him feel uncomfortable. So he thought he should.. Jerk off while talking to him. Chris answered the call with a hello. He grip his erection gently. 

"Hey, Chris. I'm on my way home after sending Eli to college.."

Chris moaned again but softer when Gavin started to talk. God, his voice is making him crazy. 

"So, I was thinking, how about we go hang out or something, or continue our practice?" 

Practice? That sounds great! Chris love to practice archery with Gavin. Suddenly, the flash back of yesterday started to appear in his head, making him feel more excited. 

"Sure, I'm free, as always."

Answered Chris. He rubbed his member gently at first then started to go faster. It felt so good and he kept down his voice so Gavin won't hear it and thought of him like a pervert fool. 

"Alright, in a few minutes I'll be there." 

Chris is so close, he couldn't stop his hands now. His hips rocked by itself. Suddenly, Chris let out a moan that Gavin could hear it. 

"Dude, are you.. Okay?"

Oh shit, he's about to cum and Gavin heard him. He stopped his hands for a while and trying to control his breath. 

"I-I'm fine, no worry, we'll talk later when you're here. See you."

Chris ended the call, sighed in relief but he's not done yet. He continued on jerking himself off. Now his mind focused on Gavin, talking to Chris, looking at Chris and even smiling at Chris. God, he wanted to keep the boy to himself. He wanted to keep him like a precious pearl in a chest and lock it for himself only. Chris couldn't handle it anymore when his moan started to become louder then he came on his hand. He sighed then grab a tissue next to his bed and wiped his hand. 

He can't wait to see Gavin

***

"Chris, Gavin is here!"

Hank yelled from downstairs. Chris wore a new shirt and fix his pants.

"Coming!"

He yelled back, telling Hank that he will be there soon. He grabbed his bow and arrows next to his bed. These are from Hank.Chris actually asked Hank for it since he don't want to use his or Hank's money. Hank gave it to him with glad. The old man told him not to break it and Chris promised that he will take care of it. Chris quickly went downstairs to meet Gavin. As he was at the living room, he saw Gavin sitting at the sofa. He's always wait at the garden if they want to practice. Gavin turn around, he smiled sadly at Chris. That sad smile made Chris felt heavy. 

Why is Gavin sad? Did someone hurt him? What happened?

Gavin stood up from the sofa, seemed like he didn't bring his equipment. Gavin's eyes darted at Chris' hands that are holding the bow and arrows. 

"Chris, we're not gonna practice for now, I just wanna talk." 

Chris stared at Gavin for a while then proceed to nod but he was confused. Gavin always wanted to practice with Chris, why the sudden change? Now, Chris is nervous. He put down the equipment on the table nearby the wall and followed Gavin to the garden. 

Both of them sat on the grass, watching the orange sky. It means it's getting dark now. Gavin probably going home after the talk. The teenager stared at the sky while Chris stared at Gavin. Chris broke the silence.

"What are you going to talk about."

Gavin made a half smile to the sky. To Chris, he looked attractive. Gavin turned his head to Chris.

"I.. Can't believe that school is near. I wanna feel more summer time!" 

Gavin laid down on the grass and pat Chris' back.

"C'mon, lay down with me." 

Chris' mouth curved into a smile as he laid down onto the grass next to Gavin. Both of them looked up to the sky. 

Summer holiday is about to end, two more days and they have to go to school. Both of them studied at Mumford High school with Connor too. Gavin sighed in irritation. He wanted to spend more time at his home, with his family and friend. Gavin disliked school, but he is actually quite intelligent. Not as smart as Elijah but he is also good in studying, but he hated school. Chris doesn't hate school that much, he is also a genius like Connor, but Chris also agreed about Gavin. He also wanted to spend time more at home instead of going to school in the morning and go back from it in the afternoon or evening. 

"I'm gonna miss Elijah so much. Soon will be the first time going to school without him."

Gavin turn his head to Chris who was looking at him, both of them carved a smile. 

"It's okay, Gav, you have me."

Gavin let out a sigh, and sat up on the grass. 

"Yeah, I know."

The brunette eyed on his watch. He needed to go now so he stood up from the grass, lending Chris his hand to get him up. Chris got his hand then being pulled by Gavin. Chris patted his butt. 

"Gotta go now, dinner time." 

Chris looked up into Gavin's eyes. Blue eyes met the grey eyes. Chris gotta admit, those are pretty eyes. He couldn't stop blushing. His hands are itching to pluck it out and claim it himself. The brunette cleared his throat to stop Chris staring. Chris snapped out of his mind and smiled awkwardly. 

"S-Sorry, you should go, don't want your mama to miss another son." 

The brunette snickered and gave a gentle push to Chris.

"Shut up, A-hole." 

Chris chuckled. Gavin walked towards the garden gate that lead to his own garden. 

"See you at school, Chris." 

"Sure."

Chris couldn't stop smiling. Hank called for Chris to get inside as the dinner is ready. The teenager turned around and walked toward the kitchen door to get inside. He stopped at the entrance for a while and his eyes went to the Reed's house. Then, he stopped looking as he went inside the house.

See you at school, Gavin.


	5. Back in school, Back in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Connor and Gavin went back to school after summer time. Gavin had a nightmare that made him very uncomfortable, it related to Chloe and Elijah. While Chris being an asshat to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!! The Gallows reference in this fanfic!! I love the movie so much so i put it in here, for those who haven't watch or heard of it, i suggest y'all to do check it out!

It was dark, Gavin couldn't see anything. Besides the darkness consumed him, he felt like he's freezing. The place is so cold. It made him scared that he feel like he wanted to shit himself. Gavin stepped forward carefully while his arms are searching for something to grab on so he won't bump into it. His hand touched a wall, it's cold. He's going to use the wall to help him walk forward. It was a long hallway, he thought there's no furniture or anything around so he walked fast then suddenly he bumped onto something hard, like a metal. 

"Ah shit!"

He shouted, rubbing his nose then his other hand touched on the thing that he bumped into. 

"Lockers?" 

Now he know where he is right now. At school. Gavin thought it was impossible since school is actually started tomorrow, but why is he here? And why is it dark? Is it night time? Gavin had so many questions but he know no one will answer so he's going to find the answers himself. The teenager continue his walk in the middle of the hallway. As he walked until the end of it, he saw red lights and blue lights flashing behind those doors. That's the gym. Gavin jogged closer, he pushed the door open. This is not the gym, this is the auditorium? As far as he remembered the door was supposed to be the gym door, why is he in the auditorium? He turned to his back, now the hallways is dark as fuck, so he had to find the exit from the backstage. Gavin stepped inside the place. The room is really big, there are like hundreds of red chairs and a wide stage at the front. There's a door next to the stage that leads to the backstage so Gavin headed towards it. 

He's at the backstage now, instead of darkness, the red light already flashed out the light bulb. The lights lead towards the exit door. Gavin already felt creep out in here so he rushed there. He grab the door knob and turn it. It's locked. 

 _Phck_. 

He whispered. 

Gavin banged on the door hard so someone at the outside could hear him. He yelled help many times but no one answered. He looked through the glass on the door, it's dark as shit outside. Gavin let out a huff. He have to go through the dark hallway to the front door then. Also, where's the security guard? He supposed to be on duty right? Gavin decided to wait for a few minutes until the guard actually came. He also felt tired from walking the long hallway. He doesn't remember that the hallway is that long. He sat on the floor to rest. Suddenly a clank sound shocked Gavin. It sounded like someone opened the auditorium's door. Must be the guard! Gavin stood until he saw the stage's light turned on. 

_What?_

Why would the guard turn on the stage light? Besides, the stage lights' switches are in the backstage. Gavin checked on them, it's not even turned on, what the fuck?! Then he heard a sound of crowds clapping. 

_What in the deep Hell?!_

Okay, he is now scared. First, he is in the school, alone and it's dark as fuck. Second, the door is locked and no one outside can help him. Third, someone opened the door, lights on the stage are turned on and the sound of people clapping can be heard very clear. Just, what kind of nightmare is this?! Gavin remembered that the school started tomorrow already made him freaked out. Gavin gulped. He decided to be brave. He walked closely to the stage to check what happened there. 

When he's at the corner of the stage, his eyes widened. Aren't those the gallows props for the upcoming theater that Gavin also joined? Why is it there? When he walked in the auditorium, there's nothing on the stage so, who the hell can bring this big ass thing inside here onto the stage without him knowing?! 

Gavin slapped himself, hard. Didn't hurt at all. Okay, this is a dream. Gavin is glad but he doesn't want to continue the dream, he wanted to wake up now. Even inside the dream, he is still scared as fuck. He turned his head toward the seats, to where he heard the clapping sounds appear. No one is there. Not a single person is there. Gavin wanted to scream so his sleeping self will wake up. He wanted to get out of here, fast. He dashed to the main door, his hands grip onto the handle. It's locked, of fucking course. Gavin started to sweat, his skin is pale as hell. He couldn't breathe properly, he felt like he wanted to cry so bad. Suddenly he heard a sound of someone dropped onto the ground. Gavin stopped for a moment. Gulp. He slowly turned around. 

Holy fuck

No no no

Gavin's eyes went wide, his skin become paler, he choked on his breath, his legs become wobbly like a jelly, he fell sitting on the floor. 

"No.. No way.."

Gavin looked at the stage that is now in red with a person standing, his back facing Gavin, he is also wearing a hood. The teenager couldn't see the person's face. Bodies are scattered on the stage, he could recognize the faces one by one. He saw a familiar face, lying lifelessly on the stage floor. 

"C..Chloe..?" 

The brunette gulped. He looked at the blonde girl, terrified. His tears started to flow out of his eyeballs. This is just a dream! This is not real! Wake up you dumb fuck! Gavin closed his eyes tightly, praying so he would wake up but it's not working. He heard a loud clicking sound that made Gavin open his eyes again. What he sees now is very disturbing. The person is still standing there, and there's a body hanging at the gallows. He could recognize the hanging person. 

Jesus, no motherfucking way in hell

It's Elijah.

Gavin wanted to run to the stage to punch the standing man, but he felt like his legs are weak and cannot stand. So, he screamed at the person.

"Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck did you do?!"

The hooded person turned his head slowly to Elijah's lifeless body then to Chloe's and finally he turned to Gavin. The teenager couldn't see the person's face since he's wearing a hood that covers his face. He knew that the person actually smirking at him. He walked closer until the edge of the stage, Gavin was so scared to he slowly drag himself backward since he couldn't stand up because of his wobbly legs. The person raise his hand and pointed at something or  _some one_ behind Gavin. That made Gavin don't want to turn around, since he could sense something behind him. He heard the person shifting onto his knees behind. Gavin gulped really hard. 

Oh fuck fuck fuck.

A cold hand touched the teenager's chin, caressing in an uncomfortable way. Gavin wanted to cry, wanted to run and never come back. But he couldn't move. He wanted to lift his head to see the figure's face. Then the figure behind him call out his name in hoarse but in whisper way. 

"Gavin."

This voice is familiar. Gavin slowly lift up his face, when he almost could see the person's face, everything went dark all of the sudden. 

And Gavin woke up. His eyes are widened in fear while his body covered in sweats. What the fuck just happened? Is this still a dream though? Gavin sat up on his bed, he pinch himself on the arm. No it's not a dream, thank God. He sighed in relief then his head turned to the side, looking at Elijah's side. The room is tidied up since the day he left. Gavin frowned at it, he miss his brother. He looked at the clock, still early, but he didn't want to sleep after the nightmare. Besides, he doesn't feel like sleeping at all. So, he got off the bed and head toward the bathroom. He need to think about what happened. 

Was that an illusion or prediction?

\---

Connor sat the on the stool at the counter while playing with his phone and eating cereal. He chatted with his nerd friend Elijah, asking him how's the life at college. Sometimes he smiled, snickered and chuckled at Elijah's replies. He kept eating the cereal he made. Hank who was from his room walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Connor, do you want me to send you two to school or y'all wanted to ride a bus?" 

Asked the old man. Connor stopped playing for a while and think for a second.

"Hmmmm.. I'll ask Chris, if he's wanna go with bus then i'll go with him."

Hank nodded and looked at his step son. His forehead wrinkled. 

"Dick?"

"Huh?"

The step father pointed his finger to Connor's forehead. There's a small word that said 'Dick'. Hank knew who did this. He sighed at himself.

"Wash your forehead."

"Why, there is something on it?"

"Yes, scrub it hard."

"But what is it?"

"Someone wrote dick on it."

Connor ducked his head, sighed loudly. 

"God damn it, Chris." 

He whispered but Hank could hear it. 

"Language, son."

Connor apologized as he get off the stool, Chris who just walked into the kitchen bumped into Connor. The older brother glance at the word dick on his forehead then snickered. 

"Dick."

He said softly. Connor glared and pout at him as he pushed his brother gently. 

"Ass hat."

Chris walked to the stool on where his brother sat then eat his breakfast. Connor saw that while washing his forehead, scrubbing it. 

"Hey!"

He yelled.

"What? You ate a lot already, lemme have it." 

Said Chris, smirking. Connor huffed. He continue to wash his forehead. 

"Oh, while that, grab me a soda."

"Who the hell drinks soda in the morning--"

"Grab.me.a.soda." 

"Fine."

Chris still smirking at his little brother.

"Oh, and watch your language." 

He added, trying to make his little brother pissed a little more. After Connor washed his face, he looked at the microwave to see his reflection. Seems like the word is gone now. Then he went to the fridge and open it. He grabbed a strawberry flavor soda and hand it to Chris. Hank watched them while drinking coffee at the coffee machine. Chris glared at Connor when he brought the wrong soda.

"No, bring me a root beer you retard."

"Hey."

Hank shouted at Chris a little. Chris glance at the old man and rolled his eyes. Connor obeyed as he grab one then lend it to Chris. The big brother opened the tin and proceed to drink it. He eyed at Connor who grabbed a carton of milk and drink it from the box. He smirked as he had a new idea to prank the boy. 

"Hey, Connor, come here. I have something to tell you."

Connor raised one eye brow then put back the milk inside the fridge and walked toward Chris. 

"What?"

"Closer."

Connor leaned closer to Chris. 

"You know there's a girl that have a crush on you." 

The little brother's cheek blushed. He stuttered.

"W-Who?"

Chris smirked as he quickly turned on a vacuum next to him as he put the hose without the power head onto Connor's head, sucking his hair. Connor yelped.

"It's the vacuum monster!"

"Chris, stop!"

Chris laughed evilly as Hank went shocked then proceed to turn off the switch and take off the plug. 

"Chris, that's enough!" 

Hank yelled at Chris with stern voice. The big brother smirked at the two of them. Connor fixed his hair then grab his phone on the counter. He walked out the kitchen angrily. Chris watched his little brother, the shit eating grin is still on his face. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Oh it's Gavin. 

'Dude, I have something to tell you, it's fucking crazy man.'

Chris tilted his head. What had happened to Gavin? He typed.

'Sure, tell me at school.'

And Gavin replied with OK emoji. Hank put down his mug, eyeing Chris. 

"Do you want me to drive or you go with bus?"

Chris smiled at Hank.

"You drive."

\---

When they arrived at school, Connor waved good bye at Hank but Chris didn't, at least he said thank you to him.. In a sarcastic way. Both of them walked into the school. God, Chris hated this place. The hallway filled with lowlife creatures with different heights, sizes, skin colors and clothing. It made Chris felt disgusted and irritated to be here. Plus, it's really fucking noisy. 

Chris smirked at Connor and nudged his shoulder.

"See you after school."

He said politely. Connor glared at him.

"Screw off, ass hat."

Connor turned around and walk to the west corridor, leading to his Spanish class. 

"Language!" 

Yelled Chris, he could heard 'Fuck off!' from Connor, that made him smile. He pulled out his phone and text Gavin. 

'Where you at?'

'Auditorium.'

'Omw.'

Chris have to be fast, he have chemistry class later. He speed up his steps toward the auditorium. It's on the east wing and it's quite far, but for Gavin, he have to go. When he arrived at the door, he pushed it and looked inside. There's a few students working on the stage with carrying bunch of boxes, some are practicing their lines and some are hanging around doing nothing. Ah, this is the drama club right? Gavin is in drama club so he's possibly here. He scanned the room but couldn't see Gavin. 

"Ehem."

Chris stopped scanning and turned his attention to Miss Kara, who supposed to be the drama club teacher and also Chris' English teacher.

"Why are you here Chris?"

She smiled politely at Chris. She knew that Chris is from the archery club but why would he be here? 

"I'm searching for Gavin."

Miss Kara nodded. She turned around to see if Gavin is on the stage. Then, she remembered something.

"Oh, Gavin isn't here, he's--"

"Hold on."

A text message from Gavin appeared. 

'Sorry dude, we'll talk later, when recess. Tina Chen asked me to help her!!! :000'

Chris' expression changed when he read the message. The girl's name. Miss Kara could notice the expression changing.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

The teenager lifted his head up and faked a smile at the teacher. 

"Sorry, I have to go."

She nodded and Chris went out the auditorium. He bit his nail, in anger and irritation. He walked to his class while glaring at the people around, in the mood of anger. Some girls actually thought that he was hot and they kept staring at him but Chris didn't even care at all. 

Tina Chen

Chris forgot that he had a crush on her since freshmen year. That made Chris angry when he remembered that. The last sent text made Chris think that Gavin is actually happy.  _With her._  

No, he can't have her, she can't have him.

Gavin is his, only his. 


	6. He's In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is in love with Tina Chen, Chris becoming more jealous of him.

Chris couldn't focus in his class. His mind always thought about Gavin. It drove him crazy. Chris actually sketched Gavin's face on his chemistry notes. His lips carved into a smile, looking at how beautiful his sketch is. Well, Gavin is always beautiful. Chris made small hearts around the sketch and a small doodle that represents him with heart eyes and looking dreamy. He chuckled softly. Then something crossed his mind, something that made him angry all of the sudden. 

_Tina Chen_

He still remembered about the girl's name from Gavin's text. Fuck, every time he thinks about Gavin, she's always there. Chris suddenly had an image of Gavin holding the girl's hand in front of Chris' eyes. His eyes widened as if he saw something horrific in front of him. Images of them, kissing, hugging and even rubbing each other's body parts suddenly appeared. It made Chris felt disgusted. 

While thinking about them, Chris actually draw Tina's body being tied to a pole with arrows stabbed into her body. He carved a smirk, oh he really wanted to do that to her. He kept drawing more arrows on her body while pressing his pencil with frustration. When pressing it a lot, the tip broke. 

"Shit--"

Chris cursed softly but the teacher noticed him. She walked closer to Chris' table to check him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Anderson?"

Chris quickly close his notebook as the teacher stepped closer. He looked up at her with a calm smile. 

"Nothing, I uh, broke my pencil."

She let out a soft chuckle.

"Are my notes too much?"

"No, no, I overworked too much." 

The teacher nodded and patted his shoulder. Chris glance at her hand, touching him.  _Disgusting._  

"Chris, you're a good student but don't overwork yourself much okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

She walked back to the front class to continue her teaching. Of course, Chris don't want to listen so he decided to mind his own business. He opened the notebook again, the page of Tina's dead body. Chris smirked. He have a new plan for her, but he will give it..

_Soon._

\---

It's recess already, Gavin walked through the crowd while texting Chris. He have a story to tell Chris, well, two story actually. One, he wanted to tell Chris about his weird dream, two, about him and Tina talked to each other. Which is the happiest moment in his life and he wanted to share it. 

Tina Chen is a school cheerleader. She's really pretty and every guys in school of course have a crush on her. Except Connor and Chris. Gavin knew her since Elementary, they used to be friends and of course Chris is jealous of that. But when they got into 9th grade, Gavin started to like her more. She became prettier and her personality will make men fall in love. Tina also volunteered herself to play a role in the upcoming theater. The heroin of the theater 'The Gallows'. Gavin is excited since he get to play as the main character in there so he could grow closer to Tina. 

When he arrived at the cafeteria where he promised Chris to meet up, he looked around, scanning for his best friend. He looked over the bench that they always sit together. He saw Connor and Chris talking to each other. He jogged there with a grin. Chris, who knew that Gavin is coming, looked at the teenager with a smile while his mouth is munching on his sandwich. Gavin shoo'ed Connor to give him some space. Connor slide his butt to the side to give Gavin a seat. 

"Okay Connor, can you eat somewhere else?"

"The hell, why?"

"It's an adult talk." 

Connor glared at the guy. He pouted a little.

"We're the same age and one year before becoming an adult."

He snickered. Gavin turned his head toward Chris. The teenager who is eating the sandwich just shrugged and gave a half smile. It mean that Connor can stay and listen. Gavin let out a huff and said 'Fine'. He took out a lunch paper bag that his mom give. Inside is heart shaped nuggets and fries along with sauces. It's Gavin's favorite, thanks mom. He munched on the nugget to fill his empty stomach. Chris waited for him to finish so he could start talking. His mood right now is really bad since the time that Gavin told him about Tina Chen, but he don't want to stay mad at Gavin. He is too precious. If Gavin is already his,

_He would punish him in horrible ways._

Gavin looked up at Chris who gave a dark expression. The teenager gulped, he is quite scared at the expression. Did he do something that the guy in front of him looked so pissed? Chris noticed Gavin is looking at him, so changed his expression so the guy won't be suspicious and ask questions. He gave a smile. 

"You okay man? You look pissed. Did the jocks made fun of you?"

Chris let out a small chuckle. 

"Nah, just, so many homework for one period."

He munched on the sandwich. 

"Come on, tell your us about your story that you want to tell."

Connor glanced at Gavin. It must be something so interesting. 

"Okay, let me tell you about the happiest moment that i had toda--"

Chris cut his line.

"You talked to Tina today, you helped her with lines and gave her emotional support. Is that right?"

Chris didn't witnessed on what happened but he knew what happened. Gavin stopped himself for a moment, Connor waited for him to respond. 

"Y-es." 

Gavin glanced at emotionless Chris.

"How did you know?"

Chris shrugged. 

"Just a hunch."

Gavin loss on his words, he sighed. The girl's image came across his mind. He looked up at Chris, dreamily. 

"Oh, Chris, you don't know what it feels like to be fall in love." 

Chris snickered. He actually know, since he was a kid. He fell in love with Gavin for 11 years. He knew what's up. The teenager gave a smirk at Gavin.

"I do know."

Connor and Gavin shocked then looked at each other. Both of them really thought that Chris isn't a man for dating. Even though his appearance looks like he could get a harem, he looked more like an anti-social kind of person. 

"Who did you fall in love with?"

Connor asked curiously. He felt happy for his brother actually. Chris put his finger on his own lips. Shushing Connor. 

"It's a secret."

Connor and Gavin pouted. 

"You're no fun." 

Said Gavin. Chris chuckled at the brunette. 

"Anyway.."

Chris continued.

"Continue your story."

Gavin cleared his throat. 

"Alright, so.. I went to school earlier to help the drama club with the theater right, I bumped into Tina and she was desperate for me to help her with her lines. So, of course, as a gentleman, I helped her. I also told her that I play as a main character and she was excited that we're going to play in the theater together. Little did she know that I'm actually more excited than her."

Connor nodded, he looked like he's enjoying the story while Chris isn't. He sipped his on the apple juice that he took from the lunch lady.

"Dude, that's a lucky for you!" 

Connor smiled and Gavin gave a soft laugh. Fuck, it made Chris blushed but he could hide it. 

"I know man, I'm a chick magnet after all, amirite Chris?"

Chris lifted up his head to Gavin and gave a small nod with a fake smile. 

"Of course Gavin." He said sarcastically.

 _Oh, you are my magnet, Gavin._ He thought, dreamily. 

Gavin snickered as his attention got to the girl that just walked into the cafeteria. It's Tina. Her appearance made Gavin glued his eyes on her. She's with Chloe and North. Her cheerleader friends and yes, Chloe is also a cheerleader. Three of them walked towards their bench with a few jocks there. When Gavin realized that Tina hanged out with the jocks, it made Gavin felt a little jealous. Wait a second, Chloe also hanging out with the jocks? He need to talk to her about that at home. Gavin's expression turned sour. Connor knew what's wrong since he also watched Tina with her friends hanging around with the jocks. He tried to cheer up Gavin like a supportive friend.

"It's okay, they're probably just friends." 

"Yeah."

Gavin sighed then glared at them. 

"I hope so." 

Chris also felt sad and guilty to see his crush looking like this, but the fact that he is sad about that girl, Chris don't want to support him or cheering him up. What an ass.

"Oh, anyway, there's another story that I wanna tell." 

Chris and Connor leaned closer.

"Last night.. I dreamed about.. Fucked up shit."

"What about it?"

"I was in the school, shit is so fucking dark and i'm alone that time and I saw the door that lead to the gym but turns out it's the auditorium. But I went inside anyway, it wasn't dark but i don't care, I went to the backstage exit but it's locked. Then suddenly the stage lights turned on and I heard people clapping!"

Connor's eyes went wide. 

"I went to the stage to check it out but I saw no one and I saw the gallows prop for the theater. It scared the shit out of me so I went to the front door but it's also locked! I heard a noise, like a body hit the floor and I turned around, like.. The stage is full with bodies and there's blood everywhere! There's a guy too in the middle of the stage. I couldn't see his face because he wore a hood. Then I saw.." 

Gavin stopped for a while, he looked over Chloe who is laughing along with her friends. Now, he is worried as fuck. He don't want something terrible happen to his little sister. He continue the story.

"I.. I saw Chloe and Elijah there.." 

Connor looked at Gavin, quite terrified to his story. 

"Then, that hooded guy turned around and pointed at someone behind me. I couldn't move that time then.. The person touched me and called my name.. His voice is very.. Familiar." 

Gavin glanced up at Chris. Chris tilted his head to the side. 

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Gavin looked a little pale. He is still scared of his last night dream. Chris who is staring carving a twisted smile. When Gavin looked scared, God, it made Chris felt a little crazy. He wanted Gavin to keep looking like that. 

"I-I'm just worried. What if it's a prediction?" 

"It won't be Gav, no worries. Maybe your brain is playing with you."

Gavin sighed, he ducked his head. 

"Maybe, yeah."

Gavin lifted his head up to Connor, he rarely talk to Connor but the fact that he calmed Gavin down, Gavin felt glad that he didn't shoo him away. 

"Thanks, man." 

Connor nodded and the bell rang. Connor quickly stand up.

"Gotta go, math class later. See ya."

Gavin gave an okay sign then turn his head to Chris. The male smiled. 

"So, class?"

They have their english class together. So Chris nodded and stood up with Gavin. 

***

As both of them walked to their class together, Gavin asked Chris a question.

"Hey, how should i confess to Tina?" 

Chris didn't want to answer to that question. He didn't want to help Gavin get closer to her but he had to answer. The brunette might thought of him as a bad friend and he will stay away from Chris. 

"Maybe write a love letter? I don't know, not an expert with this."

Gavin snickered at that. They're almost at their class.

"Pfft, love letter? What is this 1990's? A Japanese High school? No way I'm gonna do that, it's embarrassing."

Chris smiled at that, he don't want him to do that either.

But Gavin actually gonna do it anyway. 


	7. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wrote a love letter for Tina with his sister's help. 
> 
> And Chris gave a confession.

It was a windy Wednesday, Gavin couldn't handle much of the weather. He hated it so much. His hair keep flailing around when he is on his way home. He used to walk with his twin from school but ever since that smart-ass guy got into college, he decided to walk alone. He could ask Chris to go with him but he went home early with his brother and step-dad. Besides, Gavin had to go home a little late because he was practicing his lines for the theater and he had helped with his juniors on arranging props for it. 

Gavin actually enjoys Drama Club. Even though he seem like a person who enjoys more on sports, he prefer Drama club rather than anything else. He used to hate art related activities but he love to watch movies especially romantic and fantasies one and that made him into joining the club. There's actually an archery club, but he already got his hands on Drama Club. 

The teenager walked pass the Anderson's house, seemed like no one is home. Gavin thought about asking the twins for his math homework but since no one is there he went home instead. He'll ask Chris on phone instead. 

***

Gavin bit on his pencil hard, his brain was stuck on thinking an answer for this question. He could just ask his friends but he didn't want to bother them or he didn't want them to think of him like an idiot. He is actually good with math but he forgot the formulas mostly. So he decided to do it later at Chris' place. His mind thought of Tina. A smile carved on his lips so suddenly. That sweet girl who stole his heart kept playing around in his head. Damn when will he confess to her? 

Then, he remembered something. He should make a love letter for her. So she wouldn't know it's Gavin and she'll end up finding the writer and when you're brave enough, you'll tell her! Oh, Gavin you're such a genius. 

But writing love letters is so 1990's and 2000's, we're living in 2019, mostly people confess just like that or text them online, but Gavin doesn't have the balls yet to do it. So he decided to make a letter and keep it anonymous. 

He grab his notebook and rip out a piece paper. He slammed it on the table while prepared with a pen. The tip of it poked on the paper. What should he write..? Gavin let out a sigh. His brain is empty. He don't know what to write. So he stared at the blank paper, waiting until idea will pop out in his brain. Gavin groaned, frustrated. 

"Ugh..! Stupid fucking brain, work you sluggish meat!" 

Gavin cursed loudly to himself. His parents might of heard it but they mostly don't care because it's normal for Gavin to curse out of anger in the house. Then, a brief knocked startled Gavin. The brunette turn around to the door. 

"Come in."

After Gavin allowed the person to come in, a blonde girl peeked in with a smile. 

"What are you doing?"

Oh, it's Chloe. Gavin glared at her and sigh. 

"I'm uh, thinking.. On what to write.. For love letters."

He heard Chloe's steps getting closer to him. She looked at the paper from his shoulder. She sneered at him. 

"Ya should have asked me for it." 

She grabbed a chair from Elijah's table and put it down next to Gavin then sat on it. She grabbed the pen from Gavin's hand.

"So who's the girl??"

The blonde beamed at Gavin. The brother flushed at that question. He should be honest.

"T-Tina.."

The sister nodded. 

"I knew it~ I'll just write it for you instead." 

Gavin grabbed the pen back. 

"No no no no no, you're gonna write weird shit and I know it."

Chloe pouted her lips and trying to snatch back the pen. 

"I won't! When it comes to love letters, I'm an expert!" 

The two of them struggles on each other, fighting over a pen. Chloe quickly tickled Gavin since it's his weakness. Gavin burst out laughing.

"Fuck! Fuck-- Fucking stop--!" 

He kept laughing in pain and dropped the pen, the female quickly snatch it. 

Chloe: 1

Gavin: 0

She smirked at Gavin, the brother returned with a murderous look.

"Geez, don't look at me like that, bro dude."

She giggled and started to write the love letter. Gavin didn't say a thing and just watch his sister write. He gotta admit, she looks like an expert for this. After she finished her writing, he gave it Gavin. The boy snatched it from her hand and read the content. 

_Dear Tina,_

_I knew we have been friends since elementary but, I have this deep feelings towards you. The way you smile, talk and everything. It made me mad in love. I couldn't handle at how beautiful you are as a person.  I was getting pretty jaded there for a second and then you came along to cast a big shining light on my life. I had a dream last night. It was possibly one of the most vivid dreams I’ve had. And of course it was about you. I remember every detail of the dream, but there is one thing that stands out. In this dream, you sat next to me and then you put your head on my shoulder and we just sat like that. I can still feel you even after I have woken up. Now all I want is to have that happen for real. But, I'm actually anxious since guys in whole Mumford High school also have a crush on you. Maybe there's also a person that you liked in school besides me but I just wanted to show you how much i like you since I laid my eyes on you when elementary. I hope you could give a positive answer for this and I couldn't wait for the theater this upcoming Thursday :)_

_-Love, Gavin_

Gavin blushed at the content of the letter. This is so fucking perfect. But the fact that his sister put 'Love Gavin' at the end, he ordered his sister to erase it.

"What, why?"

"I-I want it anonymous."

Gavin flustered, he could see that his sister is grinning like Cheshire Cat. The sister erased the Gavin's name with a correction tape and wrote:

_Your secret admirer._

Now it's ready to be sent. Gavin smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, I wish you the best!" 

Gavin nodded and his sister exit the room. He fold the paper to smaller size and shove it into his bag. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He crashed himself into his bed. Smiling at the ceiling. Ah shit, homework. He got up from the bed again and he grab his phone to text Chris. He search for 'Chris the Asshat' on his contact list then he found it. He tap on the name then started to text.

'Hey, Chris, I need help.'

'Homework?'

Wow, that was fast.

'Yes'

'Come over, I'll help'

'Yay, tq a bunch :)'

Gavin packed his books into his bag and stride out his room.

\---

The brunette gave a gentle knock on the door, waiting for the respond. Then, the door opened by Hank. 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Come in."

Gavin thanked the old man as he stepped into their house. As always, every time Gavin come for a visit, Hank will call for Chris to come down or telling him that Gavin is already here. The brunette sat down on the sofa. The old man noticed him bringing his school bag. 

"Homework?"

Gavin nodded. 

"Figured."

He took a sip from his beer.

"If ya need snacks, there's some in the kitchen. I'll be in the working room."

"Sure old man." 

Hank ruffled the brunette's hair. They always been like this. Like a son and father. As the old man walked upstairs, Chris passed him like he is in the hurry. He bumped onto Hank accidentally and glared at him. Hank didn't want to argue, especially when a guest is here so he went up anyway. 

"Gav, let's study in my room instead." 

Said Chris, smiling. Looks like he had an idea for Gavin. The brunette agreed and bring his bag to upstairs. 

As they're now in the room, Gavin sat on the bed while Chris setting up a small table in the middle of the room. After that, he slammed his books onto the table, then sat on the floor. Chris sat across Gavin with his glasses on. 

"Didn't know you wear glasses tho."

"I wear it when studying." 

Chris gave a half smile. He looks so attractive. 

"Well, you look good with it, honestly."

Gavin praised. That made Chris blushed a little. Gavin always give Chris compliments. 

"Alright sir, teach me." 

Gavin plops a book in front of Chris. The questions looks easy, thought Chris. 

"These are easy, I thought you're a genius."

"I forgot the formulaaaaaa. You know how I am."

Gavin whined and pouted at Chris. He rest his chin on the table, looking at Chris. The four eyes picked up a pencil then started to teach Gavin.

"First, you need to do this then.."

***

After 45 minutes of studying, Gavin grinned then slammed down the pencil, to show how satisfied he is after finishing his homework. He thanked Chris for helping him. Chris is such a nice guy. Before Gavin take his leave, Chris grabbed him by his wrist. 

"W-Wait.. Can you stay for a little longer?"

The brunette was confused at first then he agrees. He put his bag on the floor and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him. Chris crawled off the floor and get onto the bed. 

"Do you have any problems, bud?" 

Chris actually don't have any problems but he just wanted to talk to Gavin. 

"No problems, but we can have a little chit chat right?" 

The brunette nodded, there's no problem with that. Gavin laid onto Chris' bed, followed with Chris. The two of them stared at the ceiling and started to have a small talk about their favorite movies, games and shows. Gavin also mentioned about archery practicing and Chris said that he will be looking forward to it.

"Hey, you coming for theater?" 

Gavin asked.

"Yea, can't wait to see you on your acting." 

Chris gave him a grin. 

"I hope it'll go bomb."

"It'll be awesome."

Then there's a thick silence for a moment. Gavin wanted to leave but he also wanted to talk to Chris more. When he's with this guy, he felt calmed for unknown reason. Chris moved himself then turned to Gavin, lying on his side. 

"Gav, what are you going to do after graduation?"

That question is most likely the hardest question for Gavin but he had a simple answer for it.

"I dunno, maybe, I'll be a detective." 

Detective is his dream when he was little. Maybe, he watched too much of Sherlock. 

Chris nodded. 

"I wanted to be a police officer, honestly." 

"Well, ya gotta work hard for it." 

Gavin nudges his friend's arm and turned his face to Chris. He felt.. Like he's being hypnotized when he looked into his eyes. Chris is attractive. Chris let out a soft chuckle with a soft smile. Gavin blushed at that and turn his head away. Shit, he almost saw it. 

"Um, I wanted to ask you this question in a long time.." 

"Yes?"

"You said you fell in love with someone right?"

"Yeah."

"If.. If she's in front of you, what would you do?" 

The brunette actually looking for an advice for his problem on showing his affection to Tina so he thought Chris would help since he looks like a lady's man.

"I would do.." 

Chris smirked at Gavin, made the brunette's stomach squirmed. 

"This." 

The four eyes laid his hand onto Gavin's cheek and pulling himself for a kiss. The brunette was shocked, his eyes are wide. Chris caress Gavin's cheek using thumb as he deepens the kiss. The brunette felt weird to be kissing the guy, he wanted to break it but.. Why does he feel like he couldn't? He was like, being hypnotized. Chris stopped the kiss then smirked at the boy. 

"I would do that to  _you_ , Gavin." 

Gavin looked puzzled as he sat up on the bed. 

"W-What?" 

The four eyes let out a chuckle and took off his glasses then sat up. 

"Gavin, Gavin.." 

He put his hand on Gavin's thigh. The brunette felt scared a little.

"I've fell in love with  _you_. Ever since I laid my eyes on you when we first time met, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Chris."

Gavin put his hand on Chris', grabbing it gently and put it next to him. The brunette tried to brave himself to look into the blue eyes so he did. Chris smiled softly, he looks like he enjoyed Gavin's touch. He fiddled his slender fingers on Gavin's.

"Gavin, I--"

"Chris, I.. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way, I like you, as a friend. I  _love_ you, as a friend." 

Something in that line made Chris snapped. 

"Look, can you.. Forget about this? Can you find someone else to like instead of me? You know, I've fell in love with Tina and.. And I don't want to miss this chance so please, Chris. Can we forget about all of this?"

Chris don't want to accept that. He don't want to accept the rejection. But, to keep his relationship with Gavin as a 'friend' he had to or he will lose him. Chris ducked his head, disappointed. 

"Yeah.."

"I'm really sorry Chris, I didn't know you were.. Gay."

"It's fine."

"I could find someone for you--"

"It's fine, Gavin."

It's not fine, it'll never be fine. He don't want anyone else but Gavin. The brunette sighed and pat Chris' shoulder.

"I have to go." 

Before Gavin could stand up, Chris put his hand on the brunette's thigh again.

"Wait.. Can we uh, hug it out, for a little?"

Gavin stopped for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Gavin leaned closer to Chris, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him gently. Chris hugged back the thin boy. However, when Gavin tried to pull away from the embrace, he was denied. Chris' arms were locked around him.  One arm going up, rubbing his back until it reached his neck where he entangled his fingers with Gavin's soft brown hair.His other arm rubbed around his lower back, feeling the body hidden in his t-shirt.  It trailed down his lower back until it reached his ass. Gavin tried to pull away but Chris holds tighter. He pressed their bodies together tucked his face in Gavin’s hair and inhaled his scent.

"Hey.. Uh Chris?" 

Gavin squeaked. The taller male said nothing.  Instead he let out a low moan as he continued to take in the feeling of the brunette. Finally, after a moment longer than necessary, he let Gavin go with a smile. 

"Sorry, Gav. You're a great hugger."

Chris praised. Gavin gulped for that awkward and uncomfortable embrace. 

"T-Thanks? But I need to go now.. I'll.. See you at school?"

Chris nodded. 

"See you at school."

The brunette got up from bed and take his bag on the floor as he quickly went out of Chris' room, without looking back. He doesn't even know if he actually wanted to see Chris again after that moment.

Chris couldn't stop his smile as he watch Gavin walked out of his room. Of course, he won't give up on Gavin. He's going to make him his and nothing can stop him.

\---

It's Wednesday  and the windy weather still haven't stopped. Well, it's autumn anyway so no wonder. Red and orange colored leaves are everywhere around the school. Gavin likes it, he found it aesthetic. He got off his mum's car and tell her that he's going to be home late for the club, as always. After he replied to his mother's I love you, he went inside the school with Chloe. 

Gavin is actually anxious. He wanted to give the letter today but he doesn't know where to start. Chloe nudge her elbow on his arm. Then whispered to him.

"Put it in her locker."

"How?"

"Just slide it in, through the air hole."

Got it. He thanked Chloe for the suggestion. The sister went to the east wing for her locker while Gavin went for west, to Tina's locker. He knew which one her locker is since he stalked her a lot of times. There's no one there so Gavin thought it's a good chance to put the letter into the locker. He looked around cautiously, he don't want anyone to see him despite the hallway is too crowded. Though he thought it's okay since everyone minding their own business. He slowly put the letter through the air hole after he fold it to a suitable size. He smiled at the locker then walked towards his class. 

Mission accomplished. He grinned.

 


	8. I saw it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina Chen did an oopsie 
> 
> and Gavin is sad.

Chris saw it.

He saw Gavin putting a letter,  _a love letter_ , which what Chris noticed, into Tina Chen's locker. He couldn't stopped staring at Gavin with disbelief reaction, acknowledged that the brunette did it. Chris couldn't feel anything anymore. Is he mad? Sad? Disappointed? Happy for his best friend? He couldn't understand what he is feeling right now. All he could feel is dark, twisted feeling squirming in his brain and chest. The edge of his lips stretched wider into a dark grin. His prey eyes focusing on Gavin who is turning his head side by side to check if Tina actually nearby. Something popped up in his brain. Something dangerous, risky and horrible plan appear. A plan for Gavin. 

The brunette could feel that a pair of eyes are darting at him nearby. He looked around, feeling nervous. He thought maybe the football players noticed him putting the love letter and talked shit about it, but honestly he wouldn't care. He noticed Chris, standing at the end of the hallway, in front of the gym's door. The taller male couldn't stop his smile when he sees Gavin. He held up his arm then wave at the brunette. Gavin waved back, awkwardly because he remembered about yesterday. Gavin actually noticed something about the guy's expression. He looked like he's grinning evilly while looking at him with dangerous pair of eyes, like a wolf getting ready to devour it's victim. Gavin found it creepy.. And threatening. 

The bell rang, breaking the boy's attention to his friend. He eyed his watch wrapped around his wrist. Ah, shit. Math class. He was glad that Chris helped him on his homework, though thinking about him made him doesn't have the courage to look at the guy again. He quickly start his steps toward his class.

\---

The class is boring as hell.

He couldn't stop nodding sleepily, listening to his teacher's babbling about this and that formula. God, if only he could tape the teacher's babbling mouth. 

_Gavin~_

The brunette jolted. Did he heard a soft feminine voice calling him? The voice sounds familiar. Is it.. Tina? He eyeing around the class so he won't look like an idiot searching for something. He just remembered, Tina is not the same class with him. He left a sigh. A disappointed one. His attention brought back to the front. Now, for some reason, he doesn't feel sleepy anymore. Which is quite great. 

_Gavin_

The voice called again, but now it's deeper and hoarse. He also recognize that voice. Who is playing around with him at this time? He turn his head side to side, looking around if there's actually someone calling him for a reason. Everyone is paying their attention to the front, not at him. Okay, maybe it's just his imagination but he's feels annoyed by it. 

_I love you Gavin._

Ah fuck, that voice again. Not the feminine one, but the hoarse voice. Now, his brain suddenly played back about what happened yesterday. An image of a pair of hypnotizing icy blue eyes appeared. A smirk stretched on his face, Gavin was blushed a little at how attractive the smirk is. He suddenly remembered his first goddamn kiss on a guy yesterday. Gavin wanted to forget about that but he couldn't. It kept playing over and over in his head. 

_I'm obsessed with you, Gavin. Why can't you accept me?_

He remembered that confession from Chris, but, he turned him down because he liked Tina. He felt sorry for Chris. Should he do something to make Chris happy and they could be best friends again? So his vision from yesterday can now be gone out of his head? He wanted to meet Chris again, to remove his guilt on rejecting the guy. 

An idea suddenly came out of his brain. As if there's a lighting bulb popped from his head. He's going to bring Chris to his favorite cafe nearby the school. He planned to hang out with him, trying not to be awkward about yesterday. Trying to forget what happened. He carved a smile. That plan is such a brilliant fucking plan. God, Gavin you're such a goddamn genius, again. 

"Mister Reed."

Gavin's head snapped up. Looking at his math teacher. 

"I noticed you didn't listened what i said in front of the class. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, miss, uh, I was sleepy."

He could hear a few giggles around him, but he didn't care.

"Of course, of course. Next time sleep early."

"Yes, ma'am."

He didn't sleep late at all, he's just bored of his teacher's blabbering. He hoped that he could say that to her face. 

_Fuckin' teacher_

The teacher turned around and walked to the board at the front. Gavin eyed at his watch, he counted down, 3..2..1...! 

The bell rang. 

Him and the others are excited to leave her class, he put his notes into his bag as he walked out the class, not caring about anyone else. He have to text Chris about his plan today. He couldn't join him on recess because he had to go to the auditorium. He let out a phone from his pocket, searching for Chris' contact name. As he founded it, he quickly typed a message. 

'Yo, wanna hang out at ur favorite cafe?'

Gavin gulped, hoping the guy won't reply with an obsessive or creepy text. 

**Typing...**

'Sure, would love to.'

**Typing...**

'After school?'

'Ya, I have club shit to do rn.'

'Understandable. Should i bring Connor too?'

'Uh, no, just the two of us.'

**Typing...**

'Very well.'

Gavin gulped, why does he think that Chris actually grinned after he sent the last reply?

'See ya there.'

'Sure do.'

He ended the conversation as he walked towards the auditorium. He smiled, happily. He hoped that Tina is there.

\---

As he is on the way to the auditorium, he actually have to pass Tina's locker, and there, he found her with her friends. Grouping up at her locker, looks like they're having their chit chat. Gavin gulped. Did Tina read his letter? The female opened her locker, her eyes are wide. Gavin couldn't stop his smiling, did she got surprised? The female took out a piece of paper and showed it to her friends. All three of them burst out laughing. Gavin was shocked, went blushed and felt embarrassed. One of the girl grab the paper and read the content while pretending to read it like a dramatic person. Gavin felt humiliated. Thank God he told Chloe to remove his name or Tina's cheerleader friends make fun of him along with the football players then rumor will go wild and everyone in the whole damn school will laugh at him for being such a dork. 

The brunette looked down as he walked passed them, trying not to make them pay attention to him. He suddenly overheard what Tina said. 

"Gosh, what a joke, this letter is a  _joke."_

He never felt this embarrassed in his whole life. Tina of course don't know who actually put this into her locker but Gavin could feel the humiliation from overhearing their conversation. Now, he couldn't stopped feeling sad. He doesn't feel like smiling at all. After being humiliated like that, he doesn't feel like he have the courage to look into Tina's eyes. God he felt like a fool now. His crush that he had like for years, now  _laughing_ at him. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew love letters are shit tactics. 

Gavin huffed out, depressingly. He walked toward the auditorium, feeling hopeless.

That time, Tina noticed Gavin walked pass her, he looked depressed. Tina questioning herself what had happened? The dude is walking toward the auditorium, then she remembered about practicing their lines. 

"Sorry, girls. I gotta rush, practicing time." 

Her friends nodded at her while waving with good luck. She waved back at her group as she shove her bag into her locker, almost all of her stuff falling apart from her locker but she got to stopped them. Then, a paper flew out of her locker. 

"Huh?"

She pushed her stuff back in and quickly close the locker. She crouched on the floor, reaching the paper. She actually didn't have time to read it so she tucked it into her bag then quickly stride to the auditorium. 

\---

Recess time is almost over, Gavin been avoiding Tina after what he had watched. The female was confused on the brunette's attitude today. She wanted to ask what happened but he seems like he doesn't want to talk to her so she give him some privacy, which is the best for him. 

"Okay, you guys! Recess almost over, we still haven't finished decorating and all but we can continue after school! Also, those who play the roles, please keep practicing the lines!  Thank you!"

Miss Kara shouted. 

Everyone packed their things up to leave the auditorium. Tina is actually waiting for Gavin so she could ask him what's wrong. But it seems like Gavin already went ahead. She sighed as she follow the fellow students walks out of the auditorium. Except Gavin. The boy actually waiting for Tina to go without him because he didn't want to talk to her or look at her in the eyes after being humiliated by her and her friends. 

Miss Kara noticed Gavin, standing at the back of the curtains that lead to the backstage. 

"Gavin? Is there something wrong?"

She asked, curiously. 

"Oh, no no, I uh, I was, waiting to ask you something, Miss Kara."

"Go on."

"I, um, I don't think I could make it for today's practice. I mean, I could practice the lines by myself. I have other plans and it's important. Is.. Is that okay?" 

The blonde with a 'Can I speak to the manager' kind of haircut teacher nodded.

"It's fine, Gavin. Though, you seemed troubled. Is there something wrong?"

"N-No, everything is alright, Miss Kara.. I needed to go."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Gavin."

She patted the boy's shoulder and head to the backstage to turn off the power. Gavin nodded at her as he walked out of the auditorium. He needed to go to class and meet Chris at a cafe. 

Wait, why is he rushing? Is he excited to see his friend? It doesn't matter anymore. He need to see Chris and tell him what happened. 

\---

"Gavin..?"

The brunette turned around and smiled softly at Chris. 

"Oh, hey Chris, let's go." 

He quickly started his steps towards the cafe. 

Chris noticed the sad emotion that lurks around Gavin, he could sense it. Chris will ask him at the cafe as both of them walked to it. The taller male follow him from behind while Gavin ducking his head onto the ground. There is definitely something wrong with him. 

The two of them sat at the table nearby the window. They still haven't started any conversation. Mostly, Gavin will start it by talking about his favorite movies or talk about what happened to him without Chris at school. But now.. He's quiet, oddly quiet. He didn't even give Chris a glance. Which made him a little frustrated for Gavin's attention. 

Chris call the brunette with whispering voice.

"Gavin."

No response. 

This time a little louder.

"Gaaavin."

Still no response, this made Chris worried. 

The brunette rest his chin on his palm while watching outside the cafe. His school is just across the street. He saw a group of pretty cheerleaders and also Chloe with them. Must be practicing for upcoming football competition. He noticed Tina isn't there, probably practicing the lines at the auditorium. He remembered the moment where she laughed with her friends about the love letter. That nightmare still stuck in his head. God, he wanted to remove it so bad. He felt a poke on his arm. Gavin's eyes fluttered and gave his attention to a person in front of him.

"Don't you want to order something?" 

Gavin turn his attention to the waitress next to him. He apologized to her for not noticing her. He ordered iced chocolate while Chris ordered black coffee. The waitress walked to the kitchen to ready their orders. Gavin looked down on the table then his eyes glanced up at Chris, giving a soft smile.

God, Chris was in love with those eyes looking at him. The smile, the eyes, the guy. He felt blessed when seeing this guy. But, worry suddenly crawled onto his back. He looked so depressed since earlier. He wanted to know what's wrong. He wanted to help. Chris frowned at the male in front of him, leaning closer. 

"What's wrong Gav? You look.. Depressed.." 

Gavin wanted to tell everything to Chris. He is like a walking diary to him. Whatever happened to him, he always tell Chris. The brunette sighed. 

"I.. I got laughed at." 

Chris' eyes went wide. 

"By who?"

"Tina and her friends."

Gavin choke on his tears, wanted to cry out of embarrassment but he felt more embarrassed for crying in front of Chris. In front of his friend. It was a minor problem, why would this be such a big deal that he wanted to cry like a kid? Is it maybe this is his first time feeling being rejected by someone he likes for years? Now he know how Chris felt since yesterday. 

"Sh-She.. Laughed at my love letter, I heard her talking shit about it." 

 _Tina_  

Chris is enough with the name but when Gavin told him that she is the one who made him felt this way, he wanted to strangle her to death and strangle her corpse. Gavin faked a smile at Chris and let out a low, croaked chuckle. 

"But it's fine.. It's an idiotic letter, I mean, it's kind of stupid to give letters on this generation--"

"Gavin."

Chris cut his line with a stern voice. 

"Gavin, just forget about her. She  _hurt_ you. Why would it be fine? I know it's a minor problem, but, I don't like it when I see you sad like this." 

"But Chris I--"

"No, Gavin."

Chris smirked as he lean closer to the brunette. The smaller male blushed at the attractive pair of icy blue eyes piercing into him. 

"Forget about her. I'm here for you. Like I said, yesterday. I'm in love with you." 

He place his hand on Gavin's, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. 

"Choose me, Gavin. I'll treat you nicely. I'll treat you the way you deserved to be treated."

That's what Gavin wants. He wanted to be treated nicely. He wanted someone to love him as who he is. 

Gavin gulped. 

"It's okay, Gav."

A palm rested on Gavin's cheek. His eyes fluttered to Chris'. He couldn't hide his blush from his cheeks. 

Chris give him that seductive smile again, hypnotizing his prey to lure him to his den.

"We'll start slowly, okay? We'll manage our relationship slowly." 

Thumb rubbed on the brunette's cheek. God, Chris wanted to kiss him so bad. 

Gavin doesn't know what to do now. His feelings for Tina is shattered now though he still wanted to be with someone, as a love partner. He was actually confused. The reason he bought Chris here is to apologize for rejecting his confession yesterday but now here they are, piercing into each other's gaze while Chris talking sweet to Gavin trying to win his heart. Gavin don't want to hurt his friend's feelings again. He doesn't know what to do. 

"All I want is.. Someone to accept me who I am." 

"So let me be that someone! I love you for who you are Gavin, that's what you want right? Right?"

Chris beamed a wide smile at Gavin. Both of his hands gripped on Gavin's soft hands. 

Yes, that's what Gavin wants. He couldn't stop gazing into those blue eyes, he is so in love with them. He wanted to be with someone that would love him as he is and Chris is here, willingly to be that someone. Gavin was in the middle line, to accept or to reject..? 

He never been into this situation before, but the way Chris treated him nicely since they were young, it made Gavin felt a little.. Lovey dovey, fluttered and soft. He knew that dating a guy is wrong, his dad told him that. But now, it didn't matter. His prize is in front of him. A beautiful, charming man is there to give him a chance to be happy together. He made up his mind now. He wanted Chris. His eyes, his charming smile, personality made him attracted. 

"Yea."

Gavin blushed and give Chris a soft, cute smile.

"I want you to be that someone, Chris. I mean.. I would love that."

Chris couldn't stop his smiling. He squeeze the brunette's soft hands. Gavin chuckled softly at the gentle squeeze. 

Finally,  _finally_. Gavin, this perfect human being that he liked and obsessed for years, is now his. 

 _Eat shit, Tina Chen._ Thought Chris in his brain. 

Their drinks arrived and the waitress put them down onto their table. She noticed them holding hands then her cheeks blushed. She gave them a sweet smile with a little soft 'Enjoy~'. After she stepped away, Gavin let go of Chris' hand and wrapped his hands around the glass, sipping his drink on the straw. Chris watches that soft lips sucking the straw. Those pair of soft lips looks so delicious, he wanted to devour it so bad. Gavin smiled to Chris. 

"Drink your coffee, it's my treat."

Chris chuckled then nodded. He took a sip of his coffee but didn't break out his stare to Gavin.

The brunette never felt this relieved, happy and soft in his whole life. He felt that he is glad that he met Chris. He will be happy with his new boyfriend. Yeah, from now on Chris will be Gavin's boyfriend. 

Chris felt twisted in his head. Since Gavin is his, then, he got to do a lot of things to him. A lot of plans he have in his brain since he was younger that he want to do to Gavin when he is finally his. Now, he finally reached his goal. He couldn't wait to pleasure himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's forced xD sorry i was in a rush


End file.
